


can love happen in a lockdown?

by azkagranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry, Adult Hermione Granger, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azkagranger/pseuds/azkagranger
Summary: What can happen when the members of the former Order of the Phoenix are confined to 12 Grimmauld place and Hermione starts to have feelings that she shouldn’t?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 43
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I want to tell you a few things before you start the story:  
> 1) English is not my first language and I have no beta so please, be nice  
> 2) it's my first fanfic and I really would like to know what you are thinking  
> 3) it's going to be a little slow burn because I love seeing characters really develop feelings for each other but I promise that will be fun and nice to read  
> 4) the story takes place a few years after the final battle and you'll see that I change a few things (everyone is alive and Remus and Tonks are not married)  
> 5) Sirius and Hermione don't start the story having feelings for each other  
> and that's it, I hope you like it :)

Hermione apparated in front of Grimmauld 12 and took a deep breath before knocking on the door, after what seems hours she saw the front door opening and a very happy Mrs. Weasley in front of her.  
\- SHE’S HERE, HERMIONE IS HERE- Molly yelled before pushing her into a very tight hug – It’s so good to have you here darling, the boys were thrilled that you were able to come and stay with us.  
While she was in Molly’s arms, she could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and going towards her. When she was released from the embrace, she saw many familiar faces.  
\- HERMIONE – Harry said before hugging her - We missed you.  
\- You have no idea how much we missed you – Ron said once he was able to reach her  
\- I’ve missed you too, feels good to be back – She says smiling  
\- Look how grown up she is, doesn’t she look so adult Arthur? – Molly asks her husband right next to her  
\- She looks adult ‘cause she’s an adult Molly – answers smiling to her  
She chuckles and thinks how much she has missed it. After letting her things in the room she was going to share with Ginny in the next weeks, she followed Molly down to the kitchen where the others were expecting her to eat. The first thing that she sees is a bunch of red hair flying to her, while Ginny hugs her and tells her how many things she has to tell her. After the redhead let her go off the hug she can see more calmly the rest of the people at the dinner table: George and Fred discussing something quietly, Tonks smiling and waving at her excitedly with her pink bubblegum hair, Luna and Remus and Sirius laughing at something at the end of the table and looking totally unaware of her arrival. It's only when Molly tells her to find a seat so they can eat that both men seem to notice her.  
“- Hello Hermione, good that you finally here” – Remus says while she seats next to him and Sirius, who smiles at her and says:  
“- Welcome Hermione, it’s a pleasure to have you here” and winks reaching her hand and giving a small squeeze. She's staring at him when heard Mr. Weasley asking her on the other side of the table:  
“- Hermione, how’s Hogwarts? How’s teaching so far? I’m surprised that they allowed you to stay here, I thought Minerva would like to keep you close to her” She chuckles before answer “- Well, Minerva indeed wanted me to stay there but I can be a little persuasive when I want something”  
“- A little?” she hears Harry say making everybody laugh, giving him a deadly look she continues “- SO I was able to come here since we don’t know the reason we are not allowed to get out in the street, I would be safer here since everyone was going to be here. On the matter of teaching is actually being a little more difficult than I thought it would be how can be 13yo boys dunderheads already?” and looking to Remus she says “- I have no idea how you did it honestly”  
“- Honestly? I grow up teaching James and Sirius and believe me when I said no one can be worse than him”  
“Ouch” - Sirius says with a hand in his heart pretending to be offended but with a smile on his face.  
“Well, it’s almost like the time we all kinda lived here before the start of our fifth year at Hogwarts, when it’s used to be the headquarters for the Order” – Ron says letting a little chuckle came out.  
“- The only difference is that now the war it’s over, we survived and no one knows for what reason we have to stay confined at here without being able to put a foot outside the wards” - Harry replied, making everyone take a deep breath and a heavy mood float in the table.  
“You’re all forgetting the most import difference” – Tonks break the silence followed by Remus that looked amused at her statement “And what it is if you allowed me to ask?”  
“- They’re not fifteen anymore, all of us are older than 20, which means: lots of alcohol” – she says looking very happy with the idea and making everyone -  
except for Molly - laugh.  
“- Then it’s going to be a very entertaining lockdown cousin” – Sirius completes giving Tonks a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys, i finished this chapter so fast i can't even believe it haha i hope you like it and please remember to read to notes at the end of this chapter :)

After helping Molly clean the kitchen, Hermione decided that she was going to spend some time in the library to choose the first book to fill her next days in the house. Like she thought the library was empty and she walked shelf by shelf calmly until she found an interesting book on potions and decided that her search was over.

She was leaving the library when she saw a tall figure seating on the sofa next to the fire.

" _-Professor"_

_"- Its Remus, Hermione, it been a long time since I'm not your teacher anymore"_

_"- Sorry... Remus"_

_"- Found anything interesting?"_

_"- Just an old book about potions"_ \- she sighs _"- I read a lot of then during the war and old habits just don't simply go away. But what about you? Anything interesting?"_

_"- Just on old muggle novel, I've no idea why Sirius family would have one of those."_ he chuckles _"- Molly has wonder if you invited Snape to came here as well"_

_"- I did actually but politely said no, he chose to stay in Hogwarts and help with whatever he can. But he said that in the week of the full moon he is gonna come to give you your wolfsbane potion and stay the week if it's gonna make Molly stop complaining"_ she shook her head remembering the words of her old teacher.

_"- Such a softie"_ Remus says making Hermione giggle

_“- Nice talking to you Prof-Remus but I really need to go upstairs before a very upset Ginny starts looking for me”_

_“- Goodnight Hermione”_

She goes up the stairs thinking about the amazing dinner she had with friends that she hasn’t seen for so long, her talk with Remus about Snape – worrying if hes really safe there – her head full with so many thoughts that she even hesitate to open the door when she in front of her room – except it wasn’t her room.

Sirius was there, just in his boxers putting on his trouser. Hermione couldn’t help herself but look at the man in front of her - his body was way too good for his age. he was thin but brawny at the same time - the muscles in his chest marked by the many tattoos and scars and she started to think about what it would be like to run your fingers through the. It was when she shook her head and thought that he hasn't seen her so she could just walk away without being noticed that she heard

" _\- Can I help you, love?"_ she looked at him and could swear that saw amusement in his eyes

" _\- No no, sorry, I was just hm, just"_ she clears her throat and chuckles _"trying to get to, hm, my room, these doors look all the same, funny huh?"_ she chuckles again _"I'll just go find my room and try not to enter in anyone else room in the process, sorry again"_ and then she turns back abruptly and leaves the room almost banging her head on the door, she runs so fast to her room – the right one this time – that she misses the little laugh of amusement coming from inside the room. 

She shut the door behind her and just stay there too shocked to move 

_“- Hermione? Is everything okay?”_ Ginny asks getting out the bed to reach her friend

_“- Huh?”_ is all she can answer

_“- I ask if everything is ok, you look pale”_

_“- Yes, everything is fine, there’s just one little problem”_

_“- Which is?”_

_“- Ijustsawsiriushalfnaked”_ she says without breathing 

_“- I didn’t get it”_

_“- I just Sirius half naked”_ and she finally looks to Ginny to find a shook look on her face 

_“- What do you mean with ‘half naked’?”_

_“- I mean only with boxers and yes, he was putting his trousers on but it wasn’t on him yet”_

_“- You just saw Sirius half naked, fuck, he saw you?”_

_“- Unfortunately, yes”_ she sighs _“- And then what?”_

_“- And then I just stand there bumbling like a fifteen year old about the doors being all the same”_ she sighs again _“you know? I blame this on the stupid teenage crush I had on him when I was actually fifteen”_ she finally moves from the door and looks up to Ginny to find out that the redhead is giggling _“You're supposed to be my friend! You're finding this very amusing arent you?”_

_“- Well, we all had a crush on him back then but we kinda get over it by now, I thought you had too”_

_“- And I did”_

_“- If you really did you wouldn’t be freaking out about it, you would just apologize and move on”_

_“- That’s not true”_ she says pretending to be offended 

“ _\- Hermione, you did the same thing with Harry a few times and you just moved on”_

_“- Because Harry it's like my brother and besides, he has you”_

_“- Then, you just prove my point”_

_“- I definitely didn’t do it but I’m not discussing this subject with you anymore”_ she lets out a loud sigh making Ginny laugh _“- Now that you mention Harry, why are you sharing room with me and not him?”_

_“- Oh, let's see, we thought that after facing the most feared wizard in the world and survived without losing any of her SEVEN children and her husband, she would overthink thinks like her daughter or son – that are not minor I may add - sharing a room with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Oh boy, how wrong we were”_

_“- But why is that?”_

_“- She doesn’t want to think about us shagging”_ Hermione couldn't help but giggle 

_“- Does she knows that you don’t have to share a room with him to shag?”_

_“- Ron tried to tell her that, it only made it worse so now I'm sharing a room with you – which I don’t mind – and Luna is sharing with Tonks, and we both need to sneak around like teens, you'll get used to it. But I just need to ask you one more question”_

_“- It's about my incident?”_

_“- YES”_ Hermione rolled her eyes

_“- You may ask but I cannot guarantee that I will answer”_

_“- You're spending too much time with Snape”_ Hermione only chuckles 

_“- Back to the question Ginny”_

_“- It was a bad view?”_ the only confirmation that the question had been heard was the sigh that Hermione let out

_“- No, not at all”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna know if you guys are interested in a pov from Sirius (about what happens after this "incident" and also other chapters) or want to stay with Hermione only, please comment and let me know, i hope you're all enjoyed and are safe, lots of love :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii everyone, just stopping here to say that in the story Hermione will be very close with the girls, I think her friendship with ginny wasn't explored enough in the books and I'm trying to fix this here, that's it good reading :)

When Hermione arrived in the kitchen for breakfast the next morning she could feel Sirius eyes on her and she made a big effort to not look at him while she proceeds to her seat next to Luna and Ron. In front of her was Ginny looking at her with a very big smile on her face, Hermione just roll her eyes and started to eat her food. She was talking to everyone in the table, laughing and making sure to never look at Sirius even felling his eyes on her. She was talking excitedly with George and Fred about their new logros when Sirius suddenly decided that he needed her attention.   
_"-Hermione kitten, can you pass me the jam?"_ she froze for a moment, and was trying to decide whether to look at him or just pretend she hadn't heard when he asked again _"- Kitten?"_ and suddenly the nickname seemed like an offence and she turned on him angrily as she abruptly handed over the sugar _"- Don't call me kitten I'm not fifteen anymore"_  
 _“- Ouch”_ Tonks said laughing and asking Sirius _“- What did you do to her?”_ only receiving an amused look from him.   
The rest of the breakfast went calmly, once and a while she saw Molly looking worried at her but nothing else happened. After helping with the cleaning of the kitchen, the girls decided to go to the living room to talk about all the thing they've missed in each other's lives. Luna had just started talking about being the new editor of 'The Quibbler' when Sirius entered the room   
_"- Sorry to interrupt girls but Hermione can I borrow you for a bit?"_ she swallowed before answering _"- Sure"_ and got up going towards him.   
He waited for her with a smile and then let her pass him putting his hand lightly on her back, showing her the away. The moment she felt his hand on her back, her heart stopped for a sec and the only thought in her mind while he took her to what was once a ballroom was 'stupid teenage crush'  
 _"- Is everything ok, Hermione?"_ he asked   
" _\- Of course, why wouldn't be?"_  
 _"- Let's start with your attempt to ignore me during breakfast, then you almost screaming at me over a nickname and conclude with your incapacity to even look at me right now."_ she stopped looking at the ballroom to look at him but continued not talking.  
 _"- This is about the incident last night isn't it?"_ she just stood there, staring at him _"- Look Hermione, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you enter the wrong room and it happens that I was there changing clothes but that means nothing, it's not like I was the first men you ever saw half naked or was I?"_ she rolled her eyes   
_"- No, you weren't"_  
 _"- So now that we have established that there's nothing wrong, are you going to stop avoiding me?"_ she sighed   
_"- Yes, sorry"_  
 _"- Before we conclude our conversation, I have two more questions, first I wanna know what was the almost yelling at the nickname about? it never bothered you before"_  
 _"- It's just that I felt like you- like I was fifteen again and not twenty one"_  
 _"- I see"_ he replied and just stood there staring at her with an amused smile on his face  
 _"- What is the second question?"_ she asked and then she saw him cutting the distance between them and leaning down to whisper in her ear  
" _\- I just wanna know if I can joke about it, 'cause you see, I have severals toughts about you coming into my room"_ she swallowed audibly, her mouth suddenly dry and all she was able to answer was   
_"- You're an impossible git"_ her heart bouncing in her chest as he laughed and headed to the door  
" _\- Yeah I heard that before, I'm gonna let you go back to your friends now"_ he said before disappearing behind the door with a smile on his face.

  
When she entered the living room again the head of the three girls sitting there turned to her direction but wasn’t until she seats again in the sofa that Tonks asked  
 _“- So what was that about?”_  
 _“- Nothing, don’t worry, it was jus-”_ but before she could finish, a very euphoric Ginny jumped to the end of the chair she was sitting on and practically screamed  
“ _\- SHE SAW SIRIUS HALF NAKED”_  
 _“- GINNY ARE YOU CRAZY??”_ Hermione yelled at her and the redhead simply smiled at her and said  
 _“- I’m sorry but it’s just a big secret to carry and you didn’t let me tell Harry”_  
 _“- Of course I didn’t, it's his fucking godfather”_  
 _“- So wait, that’s true then? You really saw Sirius naked?”_ Luna asked and Hermione let go a sight   
_“- Half naked but yes”_  
 _“- Spill the tea girl, I wanna know every fuking detail”_ Tonks said unable to contain her euphoria” and then Hermione started to tell the girls all the details of the previous night's incident and the conversation with Sirius. A silence fell upon them and Tonks studied every inch of Hermione’s face before breaking the silence  
 _“- Fuck, you like him”_ she said in a tone of surprised  
 _“- No, I don’t, I had a crush on him when I was fifteen and that’s why my body reacts to him”_ Hermione replied  
“ _\- Hermione darling, your young teenage crush has nothing to do with you feel about him now, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but is my duty as your friend: you like him”_  
After a few minutes of silence, she realised that Tonks was right  
“ _\- Fuck_ ” was all she was able to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you're thinking so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, i changed Sirius and Tonks birthdays since Tonks was born in may and Sirius in november (so, not close at all), i hope you guys dont mind :)

The weeks started to pass quickly and everything was relatively calm. Hermione created a certain routine: she ate her meals in the kitchen with everyone, talked to the girls or played explosive snap with Harry and Ron to compensate the time they’ve been apart but without a doubt, her favourite moment of the day was her daily visit to the library. Sirius was a constant presence there and they made a good pair, on some days they just sat in silence reading their respective books by the fireplace, on others they talked about nothing or everything until it was very difficult to keep their eyes open and each one went to bed, occasionally Remus would join them but most days it was just the two of them. In the beginning, was hard for her to let go her embarrassment for the previous incident but with time she stopped worry and just started to enjoy his company, it was the first time she actually talked to him without anyone around and she was delighted to find out that his sense of humour and sharp words matched perfectly with her sarcasm.   
_"- You have a very filthy mouth do you know that?"_ he replied after she cursed and tossed her head back laughing at one of his jokes  
 _"- No I don't"_  
 _"- Yes, you do and I love it"_ she felt her heart stop at his words and she felt like three thousand butterflies were flying in her belly and realized just at that moment how close they were, Sirius also seemed to notice and moved away a little. She looked at the clock in the walls and let a gasp of surprised come out  
 _"- How is half-past three already?"_ she exclaimed _"- Well, I'm head down to the kitchen to make some tea and then go to bed"_  
 _"- Mind if I join you?"_ he asked her   
_"- Of course not"_

They were in the kitchen waiting for the water boil to make the tea when a pink figure running enter the kitchen.   
_"- Tonks, what are you doing here?"_ Hermione asked  
 _"- Couldn't sleep and decided to make some tea, what about you guys?"_ she asked looking suspicious  
 _"- Pretty much the same"_ Hermione replied and looked at Sirius who was frowning as he looked Tonks from head to toe  
 _"- Is that Remus shirt?"_ he asked suddenly after a few moments of silence and the woman froze before answered   
_"- No, it isn't"_ but when Hermione paid attention to the shirt Tonks was wearing she realised that indeed Remus was wearing that same shirt early that day  
" _\- You sure?"_ he asked again with a smile   
_"- Yes Sirius, I'm sure, why on earth I would be with Remus shirt half-past three in the morning?"_  
 _"- I don't know, you tell me"_ he shrugged and leaned against the back of the chair  
 _"- I have no answer since this is not Remus shirt but I'm very interested in what are you both doing here so late"_  
 _"- We're waiting for the tea"_ he smiled  
" _\- And there it is"_ Hermione said giving a cup of tea to Tonks and turned her head to Sirius just in time to see the amused smile he gave Tonks while saying  
 _"- Do you mind stopping by Remus room to give him a cup of tea as well cousin? I'm sure he's awake and would like tea"_  
 _"- Not at all"_ she replied with a sarcastic smile, Hermione served one more cup of tea to Tonks and when the woman disappeared behind the kitchen door she turned to Sirius   
_"- That was definitely Remus shirt"_ she said to him smiling   
" _\- Oh, I have no doubt of that"_ he replied laughing 

The next day Hermione woke up later than she usually did and when she arrived in the kitchen, everybody was already there in their usual places – expect from Tonks that choose to sit next to Remus – and Hermione saw that there was an empty space next to Sirius. She met his gaze and couldn't help but chuckle  
 _“- We’ve been waiting for you love”_ he said to her pointing the chair next to him   
_“- So, I was thinking,”_ Tonks suddenly said once she was seated _“since my and Sirius birthday are coming I thought we could organize a little party”_  
 _“- That would be amazing”_ Ginny replied with a giant smile followed by Luna _“- Do you have a theme in mind?”_   
_“- I do actually, I was thinking about ‘gala’ what everybody things?”_  
 _“- Like long dresses and Tuxedo?”_ Remus asked  
 _“- Well, yes, I think it’s going to be a bit of a change since we’ve been doing almost the same thing every day for more than a month”_  
 _“- I think this is a very good idea actually,_ ” Molly said joining the conversation _“I can make the cake and the food, the boys can responsible for the cleaning in the ballroom and everyone can help with the decoration”_  
 _“- Why do we have to stay with the cleaning? It’s the hardest part”_ Ron replied gaining a slap on the shoulder from Luna and a sharp look from Molly _“- Never mind”_  
 _“- I love the idea but how about the dresses and tuxedos?”_ Hermione asked Tonks  
 _“- What about them?”_  
 _“- Well… It's not like we have it in our trunks and we can't go outside to buy them”_  
 _“- Don’t need to worry is the easiest part, I’m very good at clothes transfiguration,”_ Tonks said winking at her _"believe me, you're already beautiful, but once you're wearing the dress i'm gonna make and Ginny had put her makeup habilities on you, you'll be deadly beautiful"_  
 _ **'and I'll be dead'** _Sirius thought and immediately shooked his head, frightened with the nature of the thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that exciting things are going to start happening in following chapters, please let me know what are you thinking, ideas of what you wants to see are always welcome :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have anything important to say so good reading :)

Sirius was on his way to the living room when he was almost run over by a sea of red hair   
_“- Where’s the fire?”_ – He asked Ginny  
_“- Small quidditch game in fifteen minutes, are you in?”_  
_“- Definitely”_  
_“- Amazing, so do me a favour and let Harry know ok? He's probably in his room, I’m gonna tell Fred and George”_ and just like that she started running again and Sirius started up the stairs on his way to Harry's room and entered without knocking   
_“- Harry, Ginny asked me to tell you that the quidditch game is in–”_ but stopped himself in the middle of the sentence ‘cause was not Harry in the room, but Hermione wrapped in a towel  
_“- Sirius, good timing, ten seconds earlier and you would see me naked”_ she tried to make a joke  
_“- Yeah”_ he replied speechless with the view: the towel she was wrapped was small and barely covered half of her thighs, her arms were crossed under her chest making her breasts skip a little from the towel and he felt his trousers tighten when he realized that she wasn't wearing anything under that towel and he wondered what it would be like to feel her skin against his. **'Fuck'** he cursed in his mind but was taken out of his thoughts when she broke the silence  
_“- Is something wrong?”_ when he finally took his eyes off her body to look at her face, he saw that she was looking at him with a cheeky smile  
**'He's checking on me, Sirius fucking Black is checking on my body'** she thought and started to feel the heat all over her body, especially between her thighs and he suddenly found his voice again  
_"- Sorry Hermione, we have to stop encounter each other like this"_  
_"- Agreed"_ she replied even not agreeing at all  
_"- I'm sorry again love, ill leave I was just looking for Harry, isn't this Harry's room?"_  
_"- It is Harry's room but he is in mine, the water in my shower is not heating up so he's there trying to fix it and told me to take a bath on his"_  
**'but now I really could use a cold shower'** she thought very aware of the heat in her core   
_"- Oh, I'm gonna let you get dressed than"_ but instead of walking out of the room he started to walk to her - he was so close that he could smell the fresh soap on her skin- leaned close to her ear and whispered in a low voice  
" _Nice towel, love"_ winked at her and disappeared through the door

Once the quidditch game was finish Sirius went straight to Remus' room, he entered in a flash without knocking at the door, Remus was sitting at the bed reading a book and didn't even look at him   
_"- You know, in some countries, it is considered polite to knock on the door before entering"_ he said teasing  
_"- there's no room for polite here, its an emergency"_  
_"- What happened?"_  
_"- Well, I was looking for Harry so I entered his room"_  
_"- Without knocking I supposed"_  
_"- Really?"_  
_"- Sorry, go ahead"_  
_"- And she was there, wearing only a towel and I thought 'ok, no big deal', but my friend down here didn't think that was 'no big deal' and started to, you know, get hard"_ Remus rolled his eyes  
" _\- Who is 'she' exactly? Please tell me that is not Tonks"_  
_"- Of course it's not Tonks, you're shagging her for Merlin sakes"_  
_"- How do you know that?"_  
_"- It's not important right now, we're going to talk about it other time but seriously, my little cousin?"_ Remus rolled his eyes again  
_"- So if it's not Tonks who it is?"_  
_"- Who's who?"_  
_"- Merlin, the girl that made your little friend hard"_  
_"- Little is not the word I would use, you know"_ Remus gave him a deadly look  
_"- Sorry, its Hermione"_  
_"- Hermione? Your godson's best friend?"_ he replied with wide eyes

"- _At least is not his girlfriend right?"_

" _It's not a good thing to joke about Sirius"_  
_"- Sorry, but I know ok? I feel terrible, she's just a kid"_  
_"- I'm gonna say something but I don't want you to take it like an incentive ok?"_ Sirius nodded _"- She's definitely not a kid Sirius, she's twenty-one and you clearly don't see her as a kid, the guilty part of your brain probably is making you remember the fifteen year old girl you met years ago but she's not that little girl anymore"_  
_"- What do I do?"_  
_"- I don't know what you expect me to say, if you came here to hear me saying that is not a big deal and you should go for it you came to the wrong person, I just told you that she's not fifteen anymore but I still think she's too young for you"_  
_"- Tonks is only six years older than her"_  
_"- And I think she's too young for me either, it cost me several weeks without any sleep to accept that I liked her and she like me back, and sometimes I still feel bad and guilty"_ Sirius could only look at his old friend _"so, I won't judge you if something happens between you two, but ill ask you to be careful and be extremely sure before decided something"_ they remain in silence for a bit until Remus asked  
_"- But do you think shes interest on you?"_  
_"- I don't know, we flirt a lot but it doesn't necessarily mean anything, I can feel she looking at me sometimes when she thinks I'm distracted and today I could swear I saw her twisting her thighs when I whispered in her ear but it may have been my impression"_  
_"- You whispered at her ear when she was wearing only a towel?"_ Sirius nodded with amusement in his eyes  
_"- What did you whisper?"_  
_"- 'nice towel, love'"_ Remus chuckle  
_"- You're such a prat you know that right?"_  
_"- That's what makes me irresistible"_ Sirius winked and Remus rolled his eyes   
_"- Well, we can only wait and see what happens"_  
_"- In the meantime, let's talk about you shagging my little cousin and not telling me anything, shall we?"_  
_"- Or we could talk about how Molly is gonna kill both of us if she finds out"_  
_"- She's definitely gonna kill us but right now I'm more interest in you and Tonks"_ Remus groan and let his body fall in the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter focusing a bit more in Sirius, i hoped you guys enjoyed as well, let me know :)


	6. Never Have I Ever part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was getting too big so i decided to split it in two, i hope you don't mind and please tell me if you prefer big chapters or several smaller ones, good reading :)

Remus and Sirius were so focused on their conversation that they were startled to hear someone knocking on the door.   
_"- See, that's a polite person knocking on the door"_ Hermione heard Remus saying before the doors open and a smiling Sirius was staring at her  
 _"- Hi, Molly asked me to come here and let you know that is dinner time and she's expecting you two, its pizza by the way,"_ she says without breathing _"now I'm gonna get back there and tell her that you'll be down in a minute, ok?"_  
 _“Actually we’re over so we’ll be heading down with you”_ Remus says passing through her, she smiles at Sirius and starts to follow Remus when Sirius holds her hand   
_“Wait love,”_ he says and she stops _“I just wanna make sure if you’re ok, after today's incident, that last time you freak out a little”_ she chuckles   
_“I’m fine, more than fine really, you gave me something to work on but I forgive you”_  
 _“What does that supposed to mean?”_  
 _“Fuck Sirius, really? if you don’t know, I’m not the one who’s gonna tell you”_  
 _“you’re an evil little thing with a very filthy mouth”_ he said teasing   
_“Now, can we go? I’m starving”_ and they headed to the kitchen, once they’re on their seats the pizza was served   
_“Hermione, darling”_ Molly says and turns her head to her _“are you seeing someone lately?”_  
 _“I’m sorry, I didn’t get it”_  
 _“She wants to know if you’re dating someone”_ Ginny explains giggling   
_“Oh no, not really Mrs Weasley but can I ask the reason for this question?"_  
 _"It's just that's been a long time since you dated anyone, sometimes I wonder if you're not lonely"_  
 _"Well, I work a lot so I don't have much free time to date but you don't need to worry about me being lonely, I became really close to Severus so we spend a lot of time together"_  
 _"Actually that's exactly why I brought this subject, you see I have this friend and her kids go to Hogwarts,"_ Molly tells feeling slightly uncomfortable _"and they seem to think that you and Severus are... you know... together"_ and the table burst into laughter, no one seems to have control of their own giggle and even Luna is almost crying   
" _Me and Snape?"_ Hermione says after the shock passes " _We're friends, that's outrages"_  
 _"He's not that bad Hermione"_ Arthur says  
 _"I know he's not, that's not what I meant, it's just that we're friends, good friends"_  
 _"So you're not dating him?"_ Molly asks scanning carefully for lies while Hermione shook her head _"Oh thank Merlin, he's way too old for you"_ Sirius shift uncomfortably in his chair and Hermione looks at him  
 _"Since we already clear that out can we please stop talking about my love life?"_  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sirius and Hermione were the ones responsible for the cleaning that night, they started to do it silently and looking from the outside looked like a dance, was almost like their bodies knew where the other was going to be and what was going to do so they never need to say to each other what the next step was.  
 _"So love, you and Snape huh?"_ Sirius broke the silence trying to hide a chuckle   
_"Don't even start it, I'm serious, it's not funny"_ but couldn't avoid laughing _"Do you believe it? She brings that up in front of everyone"_  
 _"Well, she's worried that you'll be lonely"_ he replied giggling " _But really, its been so long since you don't date anyone?"_  
 _"Actually, I've been on a date, you know, casual dates, but it seems guys always feel so intimated by me 'brightest witch' 'was destroying Horcruxes'"_  
 _"Your incredible intelligence"_ he interrupts her making her smile  
 _"Its almost like they don't know how to even talk to me, it was frustrating and embarrassing so I just stopped"_ Sirius nodded and they fall into the familiar silence again  
 _"Library?"_ Sirius asked once they're over  
 _"Always"_  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
They're already in the middle of the stairs when the twins apparated in front of them suddenly making Hermione jump  
 _"Fuck, you scared me"_  
 _"You know, we miss the days you were Head Girl and didn't curse,_ " George said " _but for now, no one is allowed to go upstairs, to living room please, we were waiting for you guys to start"_  
 _"Start what?"_ Sirius asked  
" _Sooner you go to the living room, sooner you'll know"_ Fred said with an evil smile  
 _"I don't trust them_ " Hermione said to Sirius trying to hide a giggle  
" _Neither do I, love, but we don't have a choice, do we?"_ giggling as well   
They barely arrive in the room and Harry was already asking  
“ _So, what was so important that need everyone here?”_ and with a wave of his wand George made a small table with 3 bottles of firewhisky and shot cups appeared   
“ _Never have I ever”_ Fred announced _“mum, dad is up to you two but you’re invited, to rest of you the participation is mandatory so please sit on the floor around the table”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post part 2 tomorrow so it won't be long waiting, I hope you enjoyed it and as always: let me know what you're thinking :)


	7. Never have I ever part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it took longer than i said it would take but here's part 2 and today is Sirius birthday so happy birthday Sirius Black :)

_“Merlin, I’ve been waiting for this so badly, cmon everyone let’s get started”_ Tonks said sitting around the table and the everybody else followed her 

_“I feel like sixteen again”_ Sirius said sitting next to Hermione

_“It’s going to be fun I promise”_ Fred said _“I’m gonna explain the game if someone never played, it's quite simple: we each take turns saying samething we've never done and all you that have done it must take a shot, so who’s gonna start? mum? dad?”_

_“Oh, we’ll let you kids play we’re very comfortable in the couch” Arthur said_

_“Alright then”_

The start of the game was easy and everyone was saying light things like ‘never have I ever snuck out from my common room’ but every person in the room - except Molly and Arthur - could already feel the effects of alcohol 

_“Ok my turn,”_ Ron said _“Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher, cmon Hermione drink it”_ and giving him a very bad look she drinks it but she wasn’t the only: Ginny and Luna drink it as well 

_“HEY, you three how I don’t know that?? Who was it?”_ Tonks asked 

_“Lockheart was DADA professor in our second year, I didn’t know at the time he was a fraud and he was very handsome”_ Hermione replied 

“ _no, he wasn’t”_ Harry and Ron said at the same time 

“ _Mine was on Lockheart as well and I had a tiny crush on Remus when he was our professor”_ Ginny said and instantly her face was the same colour of her heir 

_“My professor was Remus as well”_ Luna said 

“ _Me? What?”_ Remus asked surprised and blushing

“ _Don’t act surprised, the girls from the seventh year were always flirting with you in the hallways, in the begging yes, nobody seemed to notice you completely but after the first class everyone seemed to have a bit of a crush on you”_ Hermione said almost without breathing and Remus seemed speechless 

_“Why nobody ever tells me that?”_ he asked

_“I’m only saying now cause I’m a little drunk so”_ Hermione laugh

“ _A little, love?”_ Sirius teased and she rolled her eyes

“ _You’re not to good yourself you know that right?”_ looking at him and frowning " _it's my turn so never have i ever been arrested"_

_"Really love?"_ Sirius asked drinking 

" _I'M SO SORRY, really, I forgot please forgive me"_

_"That's alright, don't worry"_ he said reaching her hand and squeezing a little making her heart skip a beat

_“Remus, it's your turn”_

_"Already? Ok, never have I ever robbed Gringotts"_

_"I expect that from Sirius, not you Remus"_ Hermione said preteding to be hurt and drinking with Harry and Ron

_"How did it become about me?"_ Sirius replied laughing 

" _Sorry Hermione, we're running out of options_ " Remus said

_"Who's turn now?"_ Fred asked

_“Mine”_ Luna said _“Never Have I Ever had sex in Hogwarts”_

_“Alright, that’s too much for my old heart, Arthur we leaving now, good night kids please don’t get too wasted”_ Once they were gone Luna turned her head to her friends _“So?”_ and Harry, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, George and Fred drank 

_“Hermione I’m waiting”_ Ginny said 

_“But I never had”_

_“What do you call what you did with Krum then?”_

_“That’s not fair, it wasn't even-”_ Hermione groan but drink it

_“My turn my turn”_ Tonks said _“Never Have I Ever entered in a room without announcement and liked what I saw”_

_“Evil”_ Hermione said but drink it and could see Sirius drinking as well. Before she knew his hands were in her knees and her heart stopped, letting the alcohol lead her she put her head close to his ears

_“I’ve been wondering if you liked what you saw,_ **_love”_ ** she whispered and saw a quick smile across his face before she realizes Fred was calling her

_“What?”_

_“It’s your turn”_

_“Oh, let’s see”_ and giving Tonks a devious smile she _“Never Have I Ever had sex with a werewolf”_ her friend laugh laudly and took her drink _“And you say I’m evil”_ Sirius took his hands off her knees and when she turns her head to see why, she saw he was drinking _“Wait, what? Who-"_ she was about to ask when she realized and looked from Sirius to Remus _“you two?”_ Remus nodded

_“When?”_

_“Long time ago love, you didn’t know?”_ Sirius asked and she shook her head

_“It’s a problem Hermione?”_ Remus asked looking concerned 

“ _Of course not, Merlin, I’m sorry I was just shocked”_ Hermione said smiling 

_“Good, who’s next?”_ Tonks said clearly drunk 

_“Me,”_ Fred said _“never have I ever been tied up”_ and Hermione was shocked to see Harry, Luna and Remus drinking 

_"Hermione?"_ Ron calls her

" _What?"_

_"Drink it"_

_"Why?"_ and he simply looks at her _"I don't have to drink he said 'been tied up' not 'tied someone'"_ she replied blushing and suddenly the warm hand was in her knees again and stood there during the rest of the game, the long fingers circling the side of her leg and she was surprised at how familiar his touch felt as if she had been waiting for it for a long time. What she didn't know was that it had been so natural for him to put his hand on her knee and caress that he only noticed it fully once the game was over and she got up breaking the contact. He got up right away to go to his own room but after looking at her he decided to help her get to her room upstairs to avoid accidents and despite the many complaints and objections she made, he went up the stairs with his hands on her back

_"How are you helping me considering you drank a lot more than me?"_ she asks when he grabs her by her waist after they reach the top of the stairs and lead her to her room

_"Experience love, you forgot that I have been drinking for much longer than you"_ Hermione only groans _"but I can teach you some tricks if you want, among other things"_

_"Oh, how thoughtful of you"_ she replies with a fake sweet voice and tries to hide her face turning red as she tries with no success to break free from his arms

_"Look at me"_ he simply says once they reach her door room and she hates every part of her that obey without question. She has to look up due to the difference in height, and when she meets his gaze, he starts to move her slowly until her back is resting against the wall and one of his hands is resting right next to her head, he takes the other up to her cheek, stroking it with his fingers

_"You're flushed love,"_ he says " _tell me, its due to the alcohol or there's something else making you nervous?"_ his voice was dangerously low and very close to her and all her drunk brain could think of was how good it must feel to have his low voice whispering obscenity in her ears as she screams his name, she shook her head at the thought and in a moment of sobriety she was able to get out of their position and walk away from him and into the room

_"Goodnight Sirius, thanks for walking me here"_ she says biting her lower lip and sees Sirius eyes following the movement of her lips with an amused smile 

_"Goodnight Hermione, sleep well"_ is all she can hear before closing the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a big wolfstar shipper so i coulnd't help myself from putting a little bit of them in this chapter, let me know what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii, nothing to say this time so good reading :)

It was the lights dancing in Hermione's still closed eyes that made her wake up, she tried to open her eyes only to grunt and realize that it was way too bright for the excruciating headache hammering inside her skull. When the memories of the night before began to emerge she felt that her headache and hangover were by far the least of her problems, she was lost in her thoughts and wondering how she was going to spend the day recovering from the hangover when Ginny enter their room tiptoeing and she finally opened her eyes to see her friend wearing Harry's shirt and a smile too big for someone who should be hungover.  
 _"Morning"_ she grumbles and closing her eyes again  
 _"Mione, hi, did I wake you?"_  
 _"No, the sun did, what time is it?"_  
 _"No idea, but probably early, it's nor longer after sunrise"_ Hermione just groan _"Bad hangover huh? Headache?"_  
 _"Among other things"_  
 _"What do you mean?"_ and just like that Hermione sits up in the bed and starts telling the redhead everything that happens the previous night when she was finally finished, Ginny wasn't able to hold her laugh   
_" ' **I've been asking myself if you liked what you saw, love'**_ _really? how drunk me thought it would be a nice idea? I just wanna lay here all day and never have to look at his face again"_ Ginny was about to reply something when they heard the doorbell ringing and exchange confused looks, who was able to trespass the wards and would do it so early in the morning? but they didn't think much about it, only grab their wands and headed to the door.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sirius didn't have much sleep and decided to go to Remus' room a little after the sunrise, only remembering Tonks could be in the room when he was already there, deciding to risk it he knock and the only thing he heard coming from the room was a groan so he kept knocking until he was able to hear footsteps and saw the door opening and a sleepy - and angry - Remus was looking at him  
 _"It's early in the morning Sirius please tell me its something very urgent"_ he said letting the man enter his room and closing the door  
 _"Why Tonks it's not here?"_ Sirius asked sitting in the bed   
_"You really woke me to ask why Tonks isn't in my room?"_  
 _"No, but he thought just occurred me since you probably shag last night would make sense she was still here so early in the morning"_  
 _"It's not your business but I'm too tired to fight you so I'm just gonna say it for the sake of my sanity: we didn't shag last night"_  
 _"Why?"_ Remus groaned and brought his hands to his face  
" _She was too drunk, I helped her with her bath and put her in bed then I came to my room to sleep, happy with the personalized details of the end of my night? Can you please tell me why you wake me so I can give you and advice and go back to sleep before it's time for breakfast?"_  
 _"She's gonna be the death of me"_ Sirius says simply but before he could tell Remus about the previous night events they heard the doorbell and run for it without thinking, wand in hands. They met Hermione and Ginny halfway down the stairs. Sirius met Hermione's gaze just a moment before she speaks  
 _"Who can be at this time in the morning ringing the doorbell?"_  
 _"No idea, but stay behind us, wands prepared ok?"_ Remus replied while heading to open the door and Hermione nodded adrenaline rushing over her body, once the door was open multiple sighs of relief could be heard  
" _Kingsley, you scared us_ " Sirius was the first to say  
" _I'm sorry can I come in?"_ the men replied and Remus move so the man could enter the house  
 _"Minister Shacklebolt what brings you here so early in the morning?"_  
 _"Just Kingsley Hermione, please"_ he replied smiling at her _"as the matter of what brought me here I want everyone to be together to hear, it's that going to be possible?"_  
 _'Yes, we just need to wake up the others'_ Ginny said speaking for the first time, once everyone was awake and sitting on the kitchen watching Molly making breakfast - she insisted saying that no one would be able to pay attention without food in their belly- Remus turn to Kingsley   
" _You're here to give us good news I hope"_  
 _"I'm afraid not Remus, I was hoping to came here only once to tell you that everything is ok without any of you needing to worry about the process but more than a month has passed and the ministry is not close to finding anything so I needed to fill you in with what is happening and why you need to stay here for your own safety"_ he sighs before proceeding _"I think you're all aware that since the end of the war the ministry has been intercepting suspect owls to find the many that death eaters who managed to escape or discover soon if there's any terrorist group emerging, well, we find one"_  
 _"What do you mean?"_ Mr Weasley asked  
" _There were many owls that had parchments with hate letters about the Order of the Phoenix since the end of the war but we never saw anything threatening about them, we thought it was probably some death eaters sons who had their parents arrested and blamed the order, there's many of them in reality. But then we intercept one with a very strange message, it almost looked like a code so we headed to the Aurors section so they could decipher"_ at that moment Tonks, Harry and Ron exchange looks  
" _We didn't know about that, how it comes that we don't know about that?"_ she asked  
" _That 'cause I personally tell them to let the three of you out of it, it probably had to do with the order and I didn't wanna worry you before time. So when they had deciphered we discovered that was a group wichs objective is to hunt the members from the former order of the phoenix and making them pay for their actions in the war,"_ he paused to look the surprised face on everyone's face _"the next day a parchment containing everybody's address and work locations and routine were intercepted and I knew was time to act and asked you to come here for your safety, I apologize for not explaining anything at the time but I was hoping that at this point we would have already caught them but every time we get close to getting them they simply disappeared again"_  
" _So what you're saying is that are crazy people after us and you have no idea of when we're going to get out of here?"_ Luna asks and Kingsley nod  
 _"I can't stay here indefinitely, Hogwarts year are going to start in less than three weeks and they really can't afford to lose a teacher,"_ Hermione says frowning " _and what about the other members? it wasn't just us, what about you? and Severus? He's not only a former member but a traitor in their eyes"_  
 _"I cant make you stay here Hermione, but I strongly advise, I'm afraid its better they lose a teacher temporarily than forever, every member is hiding as well, they just chose to not hide here, the only exceptions as you said are Severus and me, I'm the minister of magic so I can't be hiding and as much I cant tie you here so you can't leave I can't obligate Severus to come, he didn't want to hide Hermione, he chose to stay at Hogwarts so I had to let him but he asked me to give you this when I was there,_ " Kingsley said giving her a parchment that she only holds and decide to open away from the curious eyes and in that moment the breakfast was served and Sirius couldnt help himself but notice how quiet Hermione was, lost in her thoughts looking at the parchment while everyone else was making Kingsley questions, once every question was answered a dark cloud of silence was flying in the table, each one of them lost in their own thoughts and processing the news, Hermione was the first to leave the table   
" _Excuse me, I'm going to my room, the breakfast was fantastic as always Molly ill be back in time to help with lunch"_ Sirius wait at least ten minutes before leaving and going to search for her, he found her in her room putting her things in her trunk, the parchment open in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm already finishing the next chapter so i'm gonna try to post it today too but if i can't i'll post it tomorrow, let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter as promised, i hope you like it, thanks for all the kudos and comments they made my day :)

_"So, you're leaving?"_ Sirius asked entering the room and had to wait several seconds before she answered  
" _No"_  
 _"Don't lie to me, love"_  
 _"I'm not lying, I'm not leaving, I'm thinking about it"_  
 _"You know the Weasleys are never gonna let you get out of this house right?"_  
 _"Their not my parents"_  
 _"Oh, love, please let me know when you plan to tell them so I can be far away from the room"_ she chuckles _"they consider you their adopted daughter since your fifth year even before that if you let me guess, can I ask what was in the parchment?"_  
 _"Be free to read yourself"_ she replied pointing to where it laid on the bed and he made his move to grab it

_**'Hermione,**_  
 _ **since I know you very well and know for a fact that you will send an owl with a message from you cursing me for staying at Hogwarts right after Shacklebolt tell you about all that it's happening I decided to write your answer already: I'm not going to hide, you know as much as I do that Hogwarts cannot lose a teacher, let alone two but I kindly ask you to stay there where you are safe, I can focus better in everything here if I know you're safe,**_  
 _ **with all my heart, S.S.'**_

  
_"He seems to really care about you,"_ Sirius says when he finished and when she looks at him she sees something in his eyes _ **'jealousy? of course not you idiot, why on earth he would be jealousy for you?'**_  
 _"He really does, in his way at least"_  
 _"He asks you to stay here so why are you thinking about leaving?"_  
 _"He's a stubborn wizard and I don't want him to be there all alone, he's has spent to much time of his life alone"_  
 _"First, he's not alone Minnie is there"_  
 _"Minnie?"_  
 _"Short name for Minerva but focus, he's not alone and second, he was a spy for the order, he spied Voldemort himself without failing even at once, as much as I hate to admit since I hate the guy but ill if that makes you stay: he's a damn amazing and fearless wizard and he's going to be just fine if he doesn't have you there to distract him with your beauty"_ she rolled he eyes  
 _"So you don't think I'm an amazing and fearless witch and I'm going to be just fine"_  
 _"That's not what I said, you're a war warrior, after all, I need you and your brain here to protect me if something happened, love"_ she smile quickly before turning her head to the window  
 _"It's not just that, it was just so easy to forget that it wasn't a holiday you know? That it had something real going on it wasn't just the first month everyone could be at the same place at the same time"_ she sighed _"I just missed it so much that I let my brain create this illusion that everything was fine and played that role"_ she met his gaze and saw he was nodding his head  
 _"I know exactly what you mean, knowing what is really happening was like waking up from a dream"_  
 _"Yes, I feel like its the first yeat after the war all over again"_  
 _"But you were travelling during the first year after the war, how is that anything similar to being trapped in a house with a death sentence on your shoulder love?"_  
 _"Oh, you don't know, I forgot nobody ever told you"_  
 _"Told me what?"_  
 _"Sirius, can you seat please?"_ he notices the change in her tone and finds the request strange but sits on the bed and she sits facing him right afterwards  
 _"I wasn't travelling, I was at St Mungu's"_  
 _"What?_ " he asks interrupting her   
_"I'll explain but please let me tell you everything and if after I finished you still have questions and I'll answer them ok?"_ he nods " _I never had much time to enjoy being a teenage witch you know? Since the day I became Harry's friend in the first year I had to help him to finish the year alive since he nearly died every single year, I'm not complaining if that's what you think, I'm happy I did it I'm just explaining"_ she looks up to him to be sure he was following and he just smiled softly at her _"the first year was philosopher stone, the second year was the chamber of secrets, the third was you but at that time we thought you are a mass murderer sorry, the forth was the Triwizard tournament and even being with Krum I wasn't able to enjoy the wonders of first love completely you know? Someone was trying yo kill harry and i had to help him, and since the begging of the fifth year we started to get ready to the war, i was learning defensive spells, protection spells, offensive spells, potions, anything that could give us a chance to win the war, and realize that i say win not survive 'cause i never thought the three of us would make it alive, i lost my virginity in a tend in the middle of the woods 'cause i thought i would die for Merlin's sake_ " she chuckles and Sirius couldnt hel himself but chuckle with her _"i strongly belivied that we would win i had to but surviving was never an option for me and thats what a price i was willing to pay if it meant that the wizard world was safe, so the war was over, we survived and i had obliviated my parents and the first thing i did was start search for them, it took me almost three months to find them and another one to finally accepte that the spell wasn't reversible, and then i found myself without parents and without perspective since once i never thought i would make the war alive i never give too much thought about what i wanted to do after it ended, i had no one to talk about 'cause Harry and Ron started the Auror training right after i came back from my parents and Ginny was travelling with her quidditch team, so i rent a flat with the little money i had and lock myself in there but i think i never give my brain the time to process that the war was over proprely so even knowing that Bellatrix was dead,"_  
 _"Cheers to Molly for it"_ Sirius interrupts again and Hermione gives a little chuckle _"sorry love, keep going"_  
" _I started to see her everywhere, looking through my window, in the corner of the street when I was heading back home, trying to get inside my house, I woke up and I could swear that I could hear her laugh right beside me so at some point I just give up to the fantasy, I don't how many months later it was when Remus found me, wandering the streets, murmuring nonsense words, I have no recollection about it just what they told me, Remus tried to talk to me but I didn't even recognize him so he decided to take me to St Mungus and call Harry, I spent six months there but I only have memory from last three, the first memory i have is from the first time Ginny went to visit me, she just had landed in England again after the quidditch season and went to see me, she told me all about it even knowing im not a very quidditch but i wasnt paying attention until she tells me that Tonks was the Auror training Harry and Ron and was shocking to me 'cause right after the war she was given as dead once no one had found her or her body, later they explain to me that they never found her 'cause she wasn't herself in the battle but in the moment i heard Ginny said she was alive i promise myself that if i ever get out of there i was becoming friend with her and so i did, heading back to Ginny's visits she was there almost everyday even if i didnt said anything or move, she told me everything about Harry's rebuilding his parents house, Luna and Ron dating wich was a surprised but a good one, about you drestroying this house in order to redecorate, she told me all about how you took your mothers portrait off and ended with a broken arm and every story she told me, every news she gave me, i knew that i needed to get better i needed to be there with all of you but it wasnt until Remus visit me that my condition improved, he sit on the bed next to me and apologize for not coming sooner and told me all about the werewolf law the order was trying to pass and how no one seems to have a name strong enough to make it happens, and than the arrogant part of myself of thought that my name was strong enough to help the law to pass,"_  
 _"But the arrogant part of yourself wasn't wrong, your name was indeed crucial"_  
 _"Yes, and then Remus just opened a book he had with him and started to read to me, like it was the most normal thing in the world and I knew that I had to fight for my favourite professor have rights and little after it I was discharged, when the law passed I started to search again to something that I could do, Hogwarts was still being rebuilt so I decided to help there, shortly after I arrived it was ready and Minerva allowed me to take my N.E.W.T. and offered me a position as a professor right after the results arrived, she let me choose any subject I wanted to teach except one that was already taken: Potions since I had no clue if I wanted to be a professor or what I wanted to teach I went to talk to my former potions professor"_  
 _"I wonder how that went"_ Sirius replied and Hermione started to tell him  
 **\----------------------------------------------------------- Flashback ---------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Hermione had no trouble finding the potions class in the dungeons, she knew every single wall from that castle as it was her own hand, the door was open so she simply entered and her former professor was sitting in his desk, he looks up in the moment she walks in the room  
" _Ms Granger,"_ he said " _take a seat_ "   
_"Thanks, professor"_  
 _"I'm not your professor anymore, tell me what brings you here?"_  
 _"I've been helping rebuilt it"_  
 _"I heard"_  
 _"McGonagall offer me a position here, as a professor but I never really thought about teaching and she is even let me choose what I'm gonna teach, did you choose potions? I thought you wanted DADA"_  
 _"I wanted but it feels like decades ago, after an almost death experience I decided that potion is just fine"_ she nodded " _so headmistress offered you a position that you never considered and you came here to ask me what I think about it and what I think you should teach am I right?" she nods again "I knew it would be a matter of time to they offer a position here to you, I always thought you would choose a career in the ministry but you had always been a know-it-all and was bossing your friends around so I really think you would make a great professor Ms Granger, as the matter of which subject to teach you would be able to teach any of them with the same mastery but I can really see you as a DADA professor, a cursed positions for a haunted witch, I think it fits"_  
 _"What do you mean with a haunted witch?"_  
 _"St. Mungus"_ was all he said  
" _How do you know about that?"_  
 _"It matters?"_ she shooked her head " _think about it, I think teaching theses kids to defend themselves from dark arts it's gonna help you to deal with your own demons"_   
**\---------------------------------------------------------- end of flashback ----------------------------------------------------------------------**  
 _"And its helping?_ " Sirius asked _'I mean, deal with your demons?"_  
" _It is, in fact"_ she smiled _"I finished, you can ask your questions now"_  
 _"Why nobody ever told me?"_  
 _"At first it was because you were finally a free man after almost two decades locked up, you were happy redecorating and stuff, they didn't want to worry you and then I left and they thought it was my decision to tell you or not and I never found the right moment to do so, I'm sorry about that"_  
 _"How it didn't get in the papers? I know Rita Skeeter would love to write about it"_  
 _"The ministry didn't think it was a good idea to people know that the great Hermione Granger, the female from the golden trio, war warrior had gone mental, so they put a big effort to hide it but I think it was for the best"_ a comfortable silence followed her sentence and when she finally had the nerves to look at him his grey eyes were staring at her with an intensity that she had never seen before  
 _"Are you really ok now?"_ he finally said reaching her to pull her in a hug  
 _"I am, I promise"_ her head was in his chest and she could smell his cologne and heard his heart beating   
_"Can I ask you one thing? two actually"_ he said never releasing her from the hug but able to see when she nodded " _Can you make this old man happy and wait at least until after my birthday to make a decision about leaving? it's not a long time to wait_ " she thought about it for a second  
 _"Your not old, but yes, I can do this, the other thing?"_  
 _"Please never go through something like this alone again Hermione, I will be here whenever you need it, no matter what it is or what time it is"_ she felt the silence tears starting to wet her face while he pulls her closer to him and the comfortable silence fall upon them again, her brain playing her name in his voice over and over, was the second time he calls her Hermione before it was always some pet nickname that occurs to him at the time. She felt her tears stop and his body relax under her and laying there with him she realizes she never felt safer in her life than at that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual: let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how is everyone doing? This is a small chapter that I wanted to make as a bridge for those to come, the previous chapter was a little heavy, Hermione telling everything that happened after the war, but I thought it necessary so that she could see Sirius not only as 'this incredibly handsome and unreachable man' but also as an emotional support, someone she could count on, I wanted to get them closer emotionally before physically, because for me this is how Hermione works. This chapter is very light so I hope you like it :) Thanks again for all the kudos and comments, they make my day

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, he propped up in her pillows, tracing her arm up to down with his fingertips and she on top of him, head on his chest hearing his heartbeats, it seemed forever and too soon, too comfortable, too warm to break it at the same time. 

  
_"A sickle for your thoughts"_ Sirius was the first to break the silence and felt Hermione chuckles a little before setting herself free from his arms and sit on the bed living him with a cold spot where seconds before her body was

  
_"Nothing much really, just thinking I should already head to the kitchen and start helping Molly with lunch."_

_"You know you don't have to do it, right love? Kreacher is probably already there."_

_"I know but I said I was going to,"_ she says getting off the bed and heading to the door stopping herself for a moment to look at him over her shoulders _"thank you, really."_

  
_"Anytime love,"_ he says, she smiled and then disappears. He stays there for a bit, wondering what he was going to do next and decides to go talk to Remus, he finds him in the library.

  
_"Why?"_ he asks settling a silencing spell on the room

  
" _You need to be more specific if you really want an answer"_

  
_"Hermione, you never said anything"_

  
_"Oh, she told you"_ Sirius nods _"well, it wasn't my business to tell you was it?"_

  
_"It wasn't but I hate that I didn't know, she was there suffering,"_ and he starts pacing in the room, hands on his hair _"I could have done something"_

  
" _Sirius, I highly doubt it, she needed professional help and she got it, she's better now, isn't she? Not to mention she's stubborn, the fewer people know the better for her"_

  
_"I get it, all of this just makes me mad, you know?"_ Remus only nods and the men engage in a conversation that lasts until the lunchtime, the only meal that wasn't always shared by everyone but that day it happened to be

  
_"Ok everyone, attention please,"_ Tonks started once all plates were empty but before anyone could leave the table _"I was thinking and we should focus on mine and Sirius' birthday party"_

  
_"Tonks I don't really think that's a good idea"_ Remus says, getting an ugly look from her

  
_"First, it's actually only your birthday since mine it's three days earlier but ok. Second, I have to agree with Moony here, you didn't hear there are people wanting us dead?"_ Sirius asks and Tonks only smiles sharply before answered

  
_"That's exactly why I think you should focus on celebrating our birthdays. First, it takes our brains away from it once we can't do anything to help the ministry and it only will make us all anxious and depressed. Second, there are people wanting to kill us, so we may not be alive next year to celebrate our birthdays, thus we need to do while we are"_

  
_"I think it makes perfect sense and I don't think any of you can argue with her"_ Luna stands, supporting Tonks 

  
_"I really think it's a crazy idea but it will be good to have something else in my mind,"_ Hermione unexpectedly says

  
_"Well, count on me, I'm totally in"_ Ginny says giggling 

  
_"Yea mates, these women are insane but I don't think we can't get out of this anymore"_ Harry says with a false tone of discontent

  
_"Welcome to my world boys"_ Arthur says earning a slap in his arm from Molly and making the table burst into laughter. The rest of the day was enjoyable for everyone, they spent all afternoon or in the living room talking about food, music and clothes or in the ballroom planing the decoration, the house was full with laughter be it from Tonks and Luna's crazy ideas or Sirius' jokes. And every time he heard Hermione laughing his heart seemed to melt, especially after what she told him that morning, he couldn't help but think how strong that girl was, how many times she faced danger since so early in her life, the uncountable times she fought against dark arts and there she was laughing at some of his cousin - and her friend - shitty ideas. Hermione met his gaze a few times during the day but quickly turned away, afraid someone would notice the intensity that those looks carried and unsure of what they meant and if they were reciprocated. There was only one person in the room able to notice the dynamic between them, and watching silently as he caressed Tonks on the back - without even noticing how natural it was - Remus murmured a silent prayer " _ **please Merlin, don't let these two idiots break each other's hearts"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i'm open to everything you have to say, see you in the next chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far, i hope you enjoy reading as much i did writing :)

When Hermione woke up and in a split of a second she started to feel pain in her lower back, she knew it would be a difficult day. She was in the final days of her period and thought that maybe, just maybe, she could get through another month without the monthly pains but was clearly wrong, she put the pillow in his face and grunted loudly with all the frustration he was feeling.

_"Not a good morning start?"_ Ginny asks sitting in her own bed

_"Understatement of the month, it's so close to my period to end, Ginny, only two days, I really thought I could get away with the bloody pain and swinging mood you know? I was just fine, the only problem is: the universe FUCKING HATES ME,"_ she replies screaming at the end _"I'm sorry for it, I'm just in pain"_ the redhead only laugh at her friend and stood off her bed to grab a vial and toss it to Hermione

_"Pain potion,"_ she explains _"if I were you I would drink it, take a shower, put my best smile and head to the kitchen to survive breakfast, nobody expects you in lunch so you can just hide yourself and your miserable mood and body until dinner, I can cover for you in the party planning today as the good friend I'm_ " and winking at her she heat to their shared bathroom. Hermione just stays there wallowing at her misery waiting for her friend to leave, once she does, she starts to make the ritual Ginny told her: she drinks the potion, enter the hot shower to ease her pain until the potion starts to take effect and it's time to leave, with no patience to dry her hair she let it fall through her back as it wishes and puts a comfortable pair of clothes. She is in the hallway when she starts to hear the usual fuss coming from the kitchen, which tells her that everyone was already on their seats when she arrives.

_"Good morning guys"_ she says walking to her seat

_"Good morning darling, you're late something happened? you're usually one of the firsts to arrive"_ Molly asks looking concerned followed by Sirius who was sitting right next to her

_"Yea, we were worried about you, love"_

_"Nothing to worry about, I just overslept but thanks"_ she says smiling, she eats her breakfast in silence and once she was over she runs to hide in the library before anyone could grab her to some duty related to the party. She manages to stay alone reading her book until after lunchtime when Remus walked through the door with sandwiches and tea.

" _I thought you'll be hiding here, I brought food in case your hungry. May I sit with you?"_ he asks pointing to the spot in the sofa next to her

_"You're an angel, I'm starving,"_ she answers reaching a sandwich _"and of course you can join me"_

_"Why didn't you go downstairs to get food?"_

_"I'm having a little bit of pain but nothing worth telling everyone, I just need to stay quiet for a while and a pain potion would be great but I forget to bring mine and if I ask Molly she'll be worried"_

_"I have one in my room, let me get it for you"_ she tries to tell him that he didn't need to but he'd already gone, when he came back he gave her the vial and sit next to her again

_"Thank you, really,"_ she says _"it's been a while since I don't have your company"_

_"I'm afraid Sirius is taking all your time"_ he replies making her chuckle _"speaking of him, you told him"_ he didn't need to elaborate for her to know about what he was talking about

_"I did, it was about time, right? He was the only one who didn't know"_

_"This was the only reason Hermione? That he was the only one that didn't"_ she shook her head

_"This month I found out that I always had a shallow vision of him you know? The jokes, the bad boy look with the leather jacket and the long hair, the drinking habits, smoking habits, every night a different girl, the 'i don't give a fuck' type of style, that was all I saw, that's how I used to see him"_ she says and he nods

_"It's very easy to see him like this, it’s how he presents himself for the world"_

_"Exactly, but this month with been spending so much time together and was so surprise when we started to talk, like really talk you know?"_ Remus only nods _"He's so fucking intelligent, and I should know that since he's an illegal animagus but I just never clenched it in my mind so when we started to talk and I didn't need to slow myself or have that constantly 'you're being a know-it-all' warning all the time in my brain was so amazing, to have someone to share ideas of spells and charms and he just gets it what I wanted to say, and of course we discuss a lot because he's a fucking git"_ she stops only to see Remus laughing and nodding agreeing with her before continues _"but I think I really get to know him and it just makes me feel very connected to him, I know it doesn't make sense with the age difference and all but-"_

_"Don't worry, it does"_ Remus interrupts her _"and it makes me happy to know about it, he only had me to talk to for a very long time, don't get me wrong, he has Harry and loves him with all of his heart but he talks more about Harry's life than himself or the things he's passioned about, I'm very happy that you two found this connection Hermione and I wish we could talk about it for another two hours but I'm afraid I have to head back before Tonks came to look for me and you end up downstairs and not resting"_ she laughs at him while he goes away. She spent the rest of the day undisturbed, drink the potion Remus gave her and was able to go down to dinner and answer enthusiastically everything she was told about the preparations that took place that day, it was only when everyone was in the living room enjoying it the fireplace that the cramps became unbearable and knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep a neutral face decided to go to bed early, she was halfway when she passes Molly and pray silently that she doesn't see it but her prayers were not attended once the older woman turns to her

_"Leaving so soon darling? Are you sure you're ok? You disappeared during the entire day"_

_"I'm in a little bit of pain Mrs Weasley nothing to worry about I swear, I just need a good night of sleep"_ and Sirius watch as she runs upstairs without giving the woman a chance to say anything, then the woman turns to him

_"Sirius honey, I would ask Ginny or the boys but they're so concentrated in this explosive snap game that they won't hear it so can you grab the pain potion in the kitchen and give it to Hermione? This girl must be in a very good amount of pain if she isn't able to pretend to be fine to us"_ He nods and gets up to do what he was told to he grabs the vial in the kitchen and head upstairs, he knocks in her door and once she says it's open he enters her room to find her getting out of the shower and her hand in the lower part of her belly

_"Hey, Molly asked me to bring this pain potion to you,"_ he says and hears her laugh

_"I already drink it two vials today so better not drink another but thank you, I'll just cry and complain until I sleep"_

_"What do you have?"_

_"Period cramps, nice huh?"_ she teases but instead of replying he turns his back at her and goes to her bathroom, she hears the shower being turned on " _If you're going to say to take a hot bath to ease the pain I did it five minutes ago"_ but he doesn't answer so she waits for him to get back to the room, once he does he starts to take off his shoes

_"What are you doing?"_ she asks

_"I need you to give me a little space on the bed, I'm about to do something very intimate and weird but I promise will ease your pain however if you think that it's too weird and you're uncomfortable please tell me that I'll leave"_

_"Can you just tell me what are you going to do?"_

_"No, just let me lay with you"_ and she wonders if she should but the pain is getting worse, she knows she won't be able to sleep and he's there offering her a way out of the pain, so she let him and lay on the bed with her, he looks a little embarrassed before putting his incredible warm hands through her belly getting lower every second the reasonable part of her tells her that she should stop him, especially when he puts his hand under her pants but she doesn't and he stops his hands right in the spot from where her pain is irradiating. After a few seconds the pain slowly starts to fade and she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, without speaking they started to move their bodies to found a more comfortable position, his hands never leaving that spot, and they finally found it: the back off her body was pressed against him, one of his arms were underneath her neck, hands caressing her hair and the one involving her waist, the hand easing her pain

_"How you hand is so warm?"_ she asks after a few minutes of silence

_"I put it against the hot water"_

_"That's why you turn the shower on"_ he nods and she can only feel his movements _"how did you know that it would help?"_

_"James used to talk to me about Lily, too much even, so he told me once about her cramps, please don't ask me why he did it, and he told me that only two things help her, this was one of them"_ he answered

_"What's the second?"_ he coughs and moves a little and she can tell he's uncomfortable and she realizes why

_"Oh"_ is all she can say

_"Yeah, like I said he told me many things about Lily that I didn't wanna know"_

_"He looks very incredible for the stories I heard, you must miss him,"_ she says and he sighs, his breaths dangerously close to her ear

_"He was, it's been 20 years and not a day passes that I don't miss him, it gets I little easy with Harry, it was hard back in Azkaban not having nothing to prevent myself from missing him and feeling guilty"_ he replies and she realizes he's entering his dark space where he gets a little depressed and melancholic but decides not to try to push him out of it just stay in there with him

_"I'm really sorry"_

_"Don't be love, it's ok like I said it's been 20 years"_ she nods and starts to explore his forearm with her fingertips and after a feel moments she feels him relaxed under her

_"Are you better, love?"_ he asks and she can only nod, unable to speak, her eyes starting to close due to his warm hand easing her pain and the other one in her hair, she knew that it would look terrible in the morning but at that moment she didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing Sirius does to ease Hermione cramps is something my boyfriend does to me and works better than any medicine and makes me feel loved and cared, so i wanted to put it here, i hope you guys liked this, tell me what you have in mind, see you in the next chapter :)


	12. Sirius bithday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, another day another chapter, things are starting to happen guys and i'm so excited i really hope you guys like it :)

Sirius didn't remember falling asleep, he remembers her fingertips in his arms, her breath starting to calm down, he remembers casting a nox spell without a wand so he didn't have to pull her away from him and the room fading to the darkness. He definitely remembers the lavender smell intoxicating his lungs when he pulled her even closer to him and his nose rested in her curls, he also remembers how warm she was and how good it felt to just stay there, that's probably when he fell asleep. But now he was being awake with the body pressed to him moving slightly, during their sleep they changed their positions e now he was on his back, she was laying on top of him, her arms around his waist and one leg over him one of his hands still on her hair. Before he could help it, his hand was already on her cheek, caressing it slowly and she slowly opened her eyes and gave him a shy smile.

_"Hey love, good morning, didn't mean to wake you, slept well?"_ He asks

_"Good morning, I guess we both fall asleep last night,"_ they both chuckles, her voice husky from the sleep _"What time is it?"_

_"I'm sorry, I really intended to go back to my room but I fell asleep before I notice, it's probably still early in the morning if Ginny still not back in here"_ he replies and that's when they hear a knock on the door and a Ginny entering the room cautiously and they are suddenly aware of their position but neither of them does anything to move

" _You both already awake? Good, I didn't want to come here and disturb the peace but we're in the middle of the breakfast and mum started to get a little worry about you Hermione, its the second day in a role that you're late so she decided to come here to check on you but I was able to come before she did so you guys need to get up and go eat breakfast, unfortunately, no time for a shower but I would change clothes if I were you, Sirius, it's the same from last night, they might get suspicious"_ Ginny says almost without breathing and smiling at the end, he caresses her curls before getting up and leaving the room in silence, Ginny walks towards the bed and watches Hermione get up and go in front of the mirror trying to fix her hair

_"So, how did it happen?"_ the redhead asks 

_"Nothing dirty if is what you think"_ Hermione replies 

_"I don't think anything, I just asking because when I entered our room in the middle of the night trying not to wake mum I saw you two cuddling in your bed-"_

_"We weren't cuddling, were sleeping_ " Hermione interrupts

_"Whatever you say, you both were so deep in sleep that didn't even listen to me, then I decided to go back to Harry's room and let you guys sleep, I share a room with you so I know you have trouble sleeping but you seemed so peaceful tonight, both of you actually, and Harry told me once that Sirius doesn't get that much sleep either, nightmares if you ask me, so I thought it would be best if I just let you two enjoy this peaceful night for once"_

_"Thank you Gin, it was a very good night sleep indeed, I feel extremely relaxed"_

_"Well, enjoy it 'cause we need to go to the kitchen and once you were there, Molly Weasley interrogation will not make you feel relaxed"_ they both laugh before heading to the kitchen and indeed Hermione was interrogated by a very concerned Mrs Weasley but that wasn't the only thing making her uncomfortable, since the moment she puts her foot in the kitchen Remus wasn't capable to take her eyes off her, she could see that he was trying but every often she saw his gaze upon her when Sirius finally arrived and took his usual seat next to her she lean close and whispered so only he could hear

_"Remus is weird today, he doesn't stop looking at me with questioning eyes why on earth is he looking like this to me?"_

_"I have no ide-"_ he was in the middle of the sentence when he understood and started to giggle and he turns to whisper back to her "He's a werewolf," he said simply and she just looks at him without following 

" _I know it but what's that supposed to mean?"_

_"You didn't shower right?"_ she nods _"His a werewolf, his senses are way better than any other person in this room, which allowed him to smell me on you once you didn't shower or changed your clothes"_

_"Oh, so he thinks that we, er, you know"_ she blushed at the thought of Remus thinking they shagged and Sirius laugh nodding, ready to respond her when Tonks yelled at him

_"Hey birthday boy, can we know if what you two are whispering is so important that doesn't allow us to give you birthday hugs?"_ he laughs and stood to give his cousin a tight hug leaving Hermione with an open jaw, she's been so focused in Molly's interrogation, Remus starring and of course in the way it felt so good to wake next to him that she completely forgot it was his birthday, so once breakfast was over and the kitchen was empty she runs to Molly

_"Mrs Weasly I need your help with something"_ she says

_"Of course darling, tell me, what is it?"_  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Sirius didn't saw Hermione during the day, after breakfast, he went to the library to search for her or Remus wanting to talk to his friend before he jumped into a wrong idea but the library was empty and none of them were anywhere so he gave up and decided to go the living room spend some time with Harry. He expected to see them at lunch but it didn't happen, it was only half-past three in the afternoon that Remus appeared and they go to the backyard to talk without interruptions 

_"I looked for you the entire morning_ " Sirius starts 

_"I'm sorry, I was stuck with Tonks, she was transfiguring my clothes into a tuxedo, she is very good at it but too perfectionist so it took all morning, be prepared you're next in line_ " Sirius laugh 

_"Well, just cut the small talk and ask, I know you're curious"_ Remus sighed

_"I'm gonna ask only because I know you're dying to tell, what happened?_ " and Sirius starts to tell everything about the night, Hermione cramps, the way he wanted to help her, her smell, her warmth, the way he woke up with her hands around his waist when he finally stops talking Remus was looking at him with amusement in his eyes

_"What?_ " Sirius asks

" _Nothing,_ " he replies chuckling _"so you just slept? no tossing around the bed, not overthinking till 3 am? Just fell asleep?"_

_"Yep"_

_"I can't remember the last time you told me you just fell asleep completely"_

_"Me neither"_ they just stood there, staring at each other many things being said at that moment when Luna, Tonks and Ginny appear in the yard to pick up Sirius to make his tuxedo 

_"Good luck Sirius, it may be your birthday but they'll keep you until dinner_ " and so they did, he didn't have much to add while the girls decided on what colour he should wear in the party so he just lay in his bed and let his thoughts run to the previous night and how he would kill to that don't be the last time he falls asleep with her in his arms. When the girls were satisfied with their jobs were they headed straight to the kitchen, they had dinner as usual and when was time for dessert Molly appeared with a big cake with 'Happy Birthday Sirius' written on it and candles, they decided to go to the living room to eat it and the boys took the opportunity to take some bottles of firewhiskey.

_"The cake is delicious Molly, thank you, it made me truly happy that you spent your time making it for me"_ Sirius said when he finishes his first piece of the cake

_"Oh honey, it's sweet of you to think that was me who did it but it was all Hermione, I only gave her the recipe she asked"_ Molly replies and Sirius look at Hermione, that is too focused on her cake to be natural and he goes to her 

_"That's why nobody saw you the entire day?"_ she met his gaze and nods not trusting her voice once she's staring at his grey eyes _"Thank you, it means a lot"_

_"No need to thank me, just enjoy tonight, your night with this little family we made full with people who love you_ " She says finally, reaching his hand and squeezing a little before they are pulled to the conversation in the room, everyone seems happy and not short after their all a little drunk too. Sirius can't take his eyes away from her, her cheeks are blushed for the firewhiskey and her laugh is easy, he sees when she lean to the table to get another piece of cake and his eyes followed her movements when she runs her finger over the frosting and then takes it to her mouth, he watches as her eyes shut from the pleasure once she tastes the frosting and her mouth and tongue works to get her fingers clean. He feels his trousers getting tighter than it should with the image, how can she be so sexy without even trying? He forces himself to look anywhere but her the rest of the night. 

When they called over the night Sirius is happier than he had been in a very long time, he sitting in his bed remembering all the things that happened in that day when he hears a knock on the door and goes open it thinking is Remus but is surprised to see Hermione standing there wearing a big jumper, shorts e no shoes 

_"I didn't wish you a happy birthday"_ she says looking nervous and entering his room, closing the door behind her

_"What? You made me a cake"_

_"Yes, but I never gave wish you a happy birthday_ " and gets closer to him putting her hand in his chest

_"What are you doing?"_ he asks putting one of his hands over her tiny one and the other caressing her, still, red cheeks. She leans her head over his palm and stares at his grey eyes losing herself in the process

_"Shhhh"_ is all she says before standing on her tiptoe to put her hands around his neck and bring her lips to his, for a moment he didn't respond and she asked herself if she got all wrong but once the shock pass and he started to reciprocated, moving her so she back is on the wall, she forgot all worries. The kiss was calm and urgent at the same time, she bites his bottom lip just enough for his lips to part and she can explore with her tongue, he lets her take control of the kiss, enjoying every second, his tongue pressing on hers, on her lips, her entire mouth. They have no idea of how much time passed until they are panting, she breaks the kiss by leaning her forehead on his, her lips are swollen and red, his chest is going up and down heavily, she kisses him on the cheek before walking away and opening the door  
 _"Happy birthday Sirius"_ is all she says giving him the most beautiful smile, before leaving the room and closing the doo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


	13. The Gala part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the first part of the gala party but i'm only revising the part two so will be posted very soon, thanks for the kudos and let's go to the chapter, enjoy :)

The three days that separated Sirius' birthday and the party were remarkably busy, Sirius and Hermione barely managed to see each other, alone time was impossible. Tonks was determined to transform the ballroom into something extremely luxurious, thus after three days of yelling and bossing everyone around, she managed: the ballroom was covered in silver and blue lights, which reminded Hermione of the yule ball in the fourth year, the large chandelier was shining and hung in the middle of the room powerfully bringing an even greater air of luxury, in the corner was a large dining table decorated with white flowers and crystal bowls, white sofas were strategically spread throughout the place and to finish a red carpet stretched from the front door to the middle of the room.

Tonks was standing at the door, admiring her work with the rest of the women when the men finished the last touches and joined them. Although his eyes were on Tonks and his words directed at her, his hands unconsciously found their way to Hermione's back, moving down and up the line of her spine, leaving a trail of heat wherever they passed.

"- It's really amazing, cousin," he says

"- Thank you, it will get even better when the sun goes down"

"- It doesn't take long for that so I was thinking, why don't you and the girls get dressed while we take over the rest of the preparations?"

"- Really? Are you sure?" Tonks asks and sees all the men agree

"- Yes, yes, they'll be ready, I'll go talk to mom so she can get ready too," Fred says leaving the room but the girls just stay there without knowing what to do until they start to be pushed towards the stairs

"- Come on, we have everything under control, go up and only come back when you are breathtaking," Ron says laughing and Remus completes

"- Not that it is difficult for you, but take the time to relax, you have worked hard in the last three days" 

They met in Tonks and Lunas' room, the radio on playing songs that none of them really knew. Hermione was the only one who had not yet seen the dress that Tonks had chosen for her. Once everyone was showered and in their robes, they started to get ready, the room was soon full of conversation and laughter. 

When Ginny had done all their makeup and Luna their hair, they finally put on their dresses, Ginny wore a sexy white spaghetti backless mermaid dress that contrasted with her red hair, Luna wore a long off-shoulder chiffon yellow dress her hair on a perfect ponytail, Tonks made for herself a fancy pink suit that matched her hair perfectly and Hermione thought that if there was a woman in the world who could wear a suit with such confidence and elegance, that woman was Tonks, she was radiant.

As for Hermione she was wearing a very deep v-neck glimmering black dress that highlighted all her curves perfectly, was tight from her torso to her waist but then fell freely on the floor and also had a daring slit that led almost to her hip bone. She had two braids on the top of her hair and the rest of it falling in waves on her shoulders and back, thick black lashes, light pink shining shadows, a very well made eyeliner and a red lipstick that she thought for a moment that was too much. 

"- Wow, yeah, I think the expression 'breathtaking' definitely describes the four of us tonight," Tonks says looking at them all finally ready

"So Tonks, when are you and Remus finally going to stop hiding this relationship? And it's no use saying it's just sex, no one here is blind" Luna asks 

"To be honest, I don't even know why we're hiding it, sometimes I think Remus is afraid that if he admits that he likes me when everything goes back to normal I leave him" 

"That's nonsense, you're crazy about him," Ginny says 

"Feel free to tell this to a werewolf with trust issues and low self-esteem and see if he's going to believe it" the moment she finishes Molly enter the room 

"Merlin, you are so beautiful, so grown up," she says and it was possible to see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley, but now its time to make you even more beautiful, please sit down and let us get you ready" When Molly was ready she decided to go first than the girls to make sure everything was ready but before leaving she turned to Ginny and said in a playful tone

"I really hope this dress stays on your body all night"

"I'll try but I can't promise anything, Harry will really like this dress," Ginny says laughing and Molly leaves the room pretending to roll her eyes 

After a few more minutes the girls decided to finally head to the ballroom, Hermione was nervous and felt like a thousand butterflies were flying in her stomach without even knowing exactly why. Ginny must have felt her anxiety 'cause leaned closed to her and grab her hand squeezing 

"Relax," she says "he'll lose his mind when he sees you" 

"I think only Fred and George will make through this night alive then" she replies and her friends chuckles

"I expected nothing less," Tonks says once they are walking down the stairs. 

The rest of the house was already there when they arrived on the door, hating herself for it Hermione searched the room looking for Sirius, her breath caught when she found him, standing on the corner of the room, drink in hand talking happily with the other men, no Molly around. He was more beautiful than she ever saw, loose hair, wearing a black tuxedo and even his shirt and tie were black, she was no sure how she managed to follow the girls and enter the room. 

He was distracted in something Harry was saying when he suddenly stopped and look to the door with the devotion in his eyes, Sirius followed his gaze to find what he was looking at and saw Ginny walking in the room and next to her was Hermione, he couldn't take her eyes of her even if he wanted - and he didn't -. When his eyes found hers, he was the one speechless, his jaw went slack as she steps on the red carpet set in the entrance and walks towards them, making her expose a flash of her leg through the slick fabric of the dress, his mouth went dry. They finally arrived and could see Remus eyes devouring Tonks but turn his eyes to the woman next to him, and he saw that she was biting her lower lip, they held each other gaze for what it look forever 

"You look gorgeous" she finally says 

"Thank you, love, you don't look bad yourself," he says with a smirk on his face and she pretends to be hurt "I'm sorry, I just kidding trying to buy myself some time to the words came back to my brain, I'm speechless, you're absolutely stunning" he sees her cheeks starting to get pink and lean a hand to caress them, she closes her eyes to the touch of his fingers, their moment is interrupted by Fred waiting to know if dinner can be served. 

Sirius made sure that he was sitting next to her at the table, she felt like a teenager again, giggling at everything someone said, painfully aware of the body sitting next to her, each time their hands touched unintentionally until she felt his hand on her knee and she gasped, the hand stayed there the entire dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 coming very soon, let me know your thoughts :)


	14. The gala part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, you didn't had to wait for the second, thannk you all for the kudos and coments they made my day, i was really unsure to write this part of the chapter (you'll see why reading) since is my first fanfiction so please be nice and remember that english is not my first language, i hope you guys enjoy :)

When the dinner was over, they all took place on the couches, everybody with a drink in hand talking about everything that might come to mind. As much as Sirius try to look everywhere else but Hermione it didn't seem possible, it was like she was a magnet and he couldn't get away from her. He was looking at her laughing at something Tonks was saying when Remus approach him from behind

"You are going to eye fuck her the entire night?" he asks 

"I'm not eye fucking her" 

"Yes, you are, even Harry being oblivious like his father is starting to get suspicious," Remus says and Sirius rolled his eyes 

"Is that obvious?"

"Yeah, I don't think I ever saw you looking at a woman like this before but if it makes you feel better she doesn't stop looking at you neither" making Sirius laugh 

"You can sit here and do nothing but I'm going to stay with my birthday girl" 

"Oh, she's yours now?" Sirius says laughing but Remus doesn't listen in his way to find Tonks

A slow song starts to play and Hermione sees Remus stood and offered his hand to Tonks leading her to the middle of the room, every single eye in the room is locked on them dancing, the way they move so in synch until he hisses 'happy birthday' and then kisses her making every jaw in the room drop and Hermione see Sirius standing beside her and asking for her hand 

"I can't waltz sorry," she says smiling

"Lucky for you I know, so cmon" she wonders for a second before letting him leads her to the improvised dance floor, she sees when Harry and Ginny join them but stop thinking when his hands grab her waist pulling her closer until their bodies are pressed together and she puts her hands around his neck. They don't talk during the song, they just enjoy each other, the discrete caressing they were exchanging, their eyes never leaving each other Hermione feeling like she could melt in his grey eyes. 

"Let's gets a drink for you," he says simply, his hands leaving her waist and reaching her arms to take them from his neck, then slids his hand down to grasp hers, they both froze as the shock wave seemed to shoot up both of their arms, free from the trance she wraps his hands and they went to the bar to get some drinks. 

It's been a long time since they let go of each other's hands but Hermione can still feel the weight of his rough fingers tangled on hers, after the drinks they go back to their friends and now they were in a heated discussion that she was not listening and decided to force her attention to it. 

"How you never smoked pot?" she heard Tonks asking Harry 

"I'm sorry, I was too busy trying to defeat the dark wizard who was threatening our lives to smoke put and get wasted like most teenagers" he answers laughing 

"Yes but Ron was with you and he already has so it's no excuse" and then the attention turns to her 

"What about you? Has the brightest witch of her age smoked pot?" Tonks asked and she only shook her head "We have to change that but fuck, I didn't bring any with me"

"I think I have some in the library," Sirius says "If you want to" 

"That would be amazing," Tonks says cheerfully already clearly drunk, not that Hermione were any better.

"Let me go get it then" Sirius leaves and Hermione see herself standing and giving them any excuse before following him to the library and finds him looking for the pot in some of the shelves 

"You keep your pot in the library?" she asks making him aware of her presence and sitting on the sofa and closing her eyes

"Yes, I usually smoke here, a bad habit I know but I'm not finding it" a silence fell and she can hear him pacing through the room before she fells the sofa shifting with the weight of his body. 

"Are you ok love?" he asks running his fingers through her arm and she nods, he continues running his fingers until he reaches her collarbone and she shivers a little. She opens her eyes when his fingers trace her jawline, he brushes her lower lip slowly with his thumbs and stared at her for a moment before he pulls away and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Her heart was pounding when she lead her fingers to his neck before pressing her lips against his and climbed on top of him. He seemed momentarily surprised then started to respond the kiss aggressively his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, different from their first kiss, this one wasn’t anything gentle or calm, it was urgent, demanding and he was savouring the feeling of his tongue running over her lips.

Her hands were everywhere in his body, holding his hair, holding his shoulders until she started to unbutton his shirt feeling his erection under her. He grabs a fistful of her hair in a grip that was painful and jerk her head back to have access to her neck earning a moan from her and he presses his lips and nibbles at her pulse spot making her moan a bit louder, a low growl starting to rise in his chest as she bucked her hips against him

"Fuck Hermione," he says pushing her away from him "where do you say you were going?" 

"The loo" she replies panting 

"Then we should go back, I don't know how much we spend like this but definitely was more than enough for the loo," he says helping her to get on her foot and buttoning his shirt again "go first, I'll be right after you" he stands giving her a kiss and she heads through the door without complaining which makes him have an idea

"Wait, love," he says and starts walking to her and she turns to him to see a smirk on his face as he points his wand to her and with a non-verbal spell her knickers are gone 

"What?? I thought you wanted us to get back to the party" she says 

"And I do, you can go now"

"I can go without knickers, as you said Remus is a werewolf is going to smell me" 

"He'll smell your arousal with or without knickers but he can't see under your clothes," he says and leans closer to her ear, making her shiver and with a low husky voice he continues "now Hermione, be a good girl and do as I say"

And hating the power that those two little words had on her she gives a step back, bites her lower lip and leaves the room with no hesitation heading to the ballroom leaving an even harder Sirius in the library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be evil to let you guys here so sorry, please please please let me know what you're thinking so far, see you in the next chapter, stay safe and wear masks :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, i'm back, thanks for all the kudos and comments, i was so excited to post it that i didn't rewied it very well and i have no beta so sorry for any mistakes, now let's go to the chapter, i hope you like it :)

_ 'And hating the power that those two little words had on her she gives a step back, bites her lower lip and leaves the room with no hesitation heading to the ballroom leaving an even harder Sirius in the library.' _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She headed straight back to the ballroom, felling the dress gripping at her naked arse with every step but forced herself to walk inside the room with no insecurities, **_ 'I'm a bloody Gryffindor for Merlin's sake"  _ ** but was hard not to trip and fall on the floor when Remus' eyes found hers and she saw his nostrils open and amusement pass in his eyes, was only when she was already sitting on the sofa next to Ginny that he spoke, a smirk on his face

"Hermione, have you seen Sirius?" 

"No, I haven't, why?" she replies, facing him with the most neutral face she could do

"It's just that he's been there for a long time now and you were there too, maybe you saw him," he says trying to hide his chuckled and making Tonks look at her speculative

"I was at the loo so no, I haven't seen him" and at the moment she spoke the last words he entered the room as nothing happened 

"Sorry for making all of you wait, I had trouble searching for it" 

"I bet Hermione would have helped you to look" Remus snapped smiling earning an affected look from Sirius and soon everyone was distracted by the pot Sirius was holding, Molly decided that she didn't want to stay to see her kids smoking and was going to her room to pretend it wasn't happening 

"So Hermione, it's your turn," Tonks says offering to her once everyone had already gone for it

"Thanks, but I'm happy with alcohol" she replies pointing to her glass full with firewhiskey. As the night went the laughter started to be easier, the conversation funnier and Sirius put one of his hands on her thigh and started to caress it up and down, and at some point, he slides his hand down so that's more in between her legs than on top of her thigh. She runs her hands to his head, trying to tell him that she can't handle anymore and to her gratitude he gets it, he stood and offers his hand to her 

"I promise to show you that book we were talking about, love, do wanna see it now?" 

"Of course," she says, happily grabbing his hand

"That was the most unsubtle line I ever see you using Sirius', you must be really fucking hard" they hear Remus' scream - clearly drunk - laughing and Sirius only give him the middle fingers before reaching the stairs. Hermione only blinks and they were already are in front of his room, he opens the door and let her in first before entering and closing the door to reach her and close the distance between them. 

Fingers drugged across the skin at her hips, sliding over her dress as he pinned her against the door, his mouth on hers, she locked her arms around his neck, fingers sliding into the loose curls at the base of his neck holding it on a firm grip making him let a low moan in her mouth going straight to her heat. 

His hips pressed against her abdomen, one hand stayed at her waist, thick fingers pressing her hip, as the other worked its way to the zipper of her dress, pushing it down and helping her get out of it. He took a step back and for a moment he just stayed there, hands of her waist as he drank from her naked body, looking her head from the toe and she felt her heart race with only his stare.

"You're the most beautiful creature that ever walked on earth," he said with his eyes full of worship before pulling her close for another kiss. 

His fingertips plucked at her nipple and he heard small gasps from her throat as she arched into his wandering hand. Sirius' lips moved down her chin and across her jaw and made his way to her ear 

"I'm surprised with your obedience tonight," he said bitting her earlobe "Who would think you would be such a good girl" 

Her body trembled and her knees felt like gelatin when the wave of need hit her, stealing the breath from her lungs and she saw him kneel in front of her and put one of her legs over his shoulder

"What are you doi- MERLIN FUCK" she screamed, eyes rolling back when she felt his mouth on her sex

Lightly, he flicked his tongue all the way from the bottom of her opening to the bundle of nerves that made her squeal as he sucked it until her hips were humping erratically, he slid one finger into her opening pumping in and out of her fast, pressing his tongue on her clit he added a second finger, making her moan louder and tightened the grip on his hair, pushing his face closer to her cunt. She was close, Sirius could feel it and he curled his fingers, pushing into Hermione fast and thoroughly until she came, with a stuttering cry, muscle clenching around Sirius' fingers and she was certain that she would fall if one of her legs weren't on his shoulders. Sirius pumped a few more times to bring Hermione through it, when she was in control of her body again he pulled him for a kiss, feeling her taste on his tongue. 

"Too many clothes" she admonished, before starting to take off his shirt, running her fingers over his tattoos and pulling down his trousers freeing his already hard cock and gasping at the size, he wasn't only big but thick too.

Once the shock was over she grabbed his cock in a firm grip earning a low growl from him and started to move up and down in his length while kissing and nibbling his neck and shoulders before dropping on her knees. 

She swept her tongue across the head as he gently eased into her mouth with a soft sight. He reached into her hair, grabbing her curls to hold onto and to keep them out of the way as she worked on taking more and more of his cock in her mouth until she felt him in the back of her throat. 

"Fuck Hermione, you're going to kill me," Sirius said, his voice unsteady and he began to thrust gently into her mouth as she sucked and pumped. "You like to have this cock in that filthy mouth of yours don't you?" Hermione's response was to suck harder and reach down one hand to play with his balls while his fingers tightened in her hair, it did take long for him to open his mouth in a silent scream as he came in her mouth. 

Her knees were a little sore when she got up. Sirius' hands were in her hips again in a matter of minutes and he was looking at her with amusement 

"What?" she asked 

"You left a little bit of cum here" and he brushed his thumb on the edge of her mouth and brought to her lips, "clean it" his tone letting no doubts that it wasn't a request, she licked the cum out of his finger before starting to suck it and he couldn't stop the groan that got out of his chest and push his fingers out of her mouth with an audible 'pop', then he kissed her. 

Not on the mouth, on the jaw, it's was soft and gentle and she shivered because it was so unexpected. Then she slid both her hands to grab his neck and slid them up until they were bracketing his ears. She kissed him, on the mouth, a hot wet slide of lips that they both gasped into and a shiver runs down her back and she starts to move them to the bed eyes locked. 

It's not until he's sitting on his bed, her in his lap that they kiss again. She kisses him as she has never kissed anyone before, hot and passionate, his hands pressing hard on her hips in a way she knew it would leave marks and she feels his erection pressing between her legs but before she could do anything, he flipped them both over, leaving her laying on her back with her legs wrapped around him, his hard cock pressed against her. 

He grabs his cock through the base and starts to tease her, brushing the head on her clit then all the way to her entrance and back, making her moan and move her hips, trying to get him inside her.

"Sirius please," she asks with a frustrated sigh 

"Please what? Tell me kitten, what do you want?" she groans at the nickname and his tone that tells her how much he was enjoying tease her

"Please fuck me already you fucking git" she screams

"Such a filthy mouth, now, be a good girl and tell me how do you wanna be fucked?" he demands

"Rough and fast, please" she cries trying to get some friction 

"Since you asked so nicely" and without warning his cock is inside her and she whimpers and twitches as a pang shoots through her.

"Fuck, did I hurt you?" he asks

"No, I'm fine, it's just been a while" 

"You mean a sexy, badass, smart woman like you hasn't been fucked properly in a while?" she laughs and he tugs on her ear with his teeth

She rolls her hips and tries to manoeuvre herself on top but he grabs her hands and presses them into the pillow on either side of her head and simply shook his head, his grey eyes full with lust and began to roughly thrust into her, gaining great satisfaction from the squeaks that came from her lips

"So fucking tight, Merlin Hermione, how can you be this tight and hot?" he says with incapable of controlling his breath. With that praise, she starts to feel her orgasm coming and leave her hand to rub her clit and she feels a hard slap in one of her ass cheeks making her shiver

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" he asks without slowing the pace

"No, but I'm so close" she cries and takes off her hand from her body that is soon replaced by his. With his trusts becoming rougher and his fingers rubbing his clit she reaches her breaking point, a loud moan escapes her lips as the pleasure consumed her, tears streaming from her eyes, her pussy clamping violently on his cock and seconds later he was coming too, mouth open as he roan as he fulls her with his sperm. 

He gets out of her and falls on the bed, pulling her to lay on his chest his fingers running the way of her spine, when she looks up to him she can see he is trying to hide a laugh

"What?" she asks unable to hide a giggle 

"Nothing," he replies earning an ugly look from her "it's nothing much, it's just that you're such a good cocksucker but so clumsy when it comes to swallowing cum-OUTCH' he screams laughing when she hits him with her hand

"STOP, it's not easy ok?"

"I know, I know, I was just teasing you," he says pulling her close and pressing a kiss in her forehead.

Sirius had no idea of how many hours he slept but he was sure it wasn't much when the knock on the door woke him. He reluctantly pulls away from the warm, beautiful body clinging to him and gets out of bed, putting any piece of clothing he saw in front of him he walked to open the door, trying not too open it too much in case it was Molly. But it wasn't, it was Ginny with a very sad face

"Hey, sorry to wake you but an owl for Hermione arrived, can you give it to her?" she said giving him the parchment and hissing 'bad news' before leaving. He walked down to the bed and started to run his fingers through Hermione's cheeks, and kiss her to wake her, she opened her eyes and gave him a kiss

"Good morning, why so early?" she asks

"Morning love, an owl came for you" he replied giving her the parchment, she sits on the bed and started to read. He watched as tears started to appear in her eyes and she leaves the bed tormented

"Love what happened?" he asks

"I need to get my trunk ready, I need to go now"

"What do you mean with 'go'? you said you were going to wait"

"I said I was going to wait for your fucking birthday and I did, didn't I? Now I made my choice, I'm leaving" Hermione looked at his face for the first time since she get out of bed and she saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes

"But why?" Sirius asks 

"SEVERUS WAS ATTACKED" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knoe, i know, i know, i shoulnd't have finished the chapter like this but i coulnd't help myself, "You're the most beautiful creature that ever walked on earth" is a quote from one of my favorite books and definetly my favourite love quote, it's so intense and just incredible, i hope you guys understand it, to finish i'm DYING to know what you guys think so pleeeeeeease let me know and make a author happy, see you in the next chapter :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to be back with a new chapter so soon but here it is although is not a very happy chapter, good reading :)

_"What do you mean with 'go'? you said you were going to wait"_

_"I said I was going to wait for your fucking birthday and I did, didn't I? Now I made my choice, I'm leaving" Hermione looked at his face for the first time since she get out of bed and she saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes_

_"But why?" Sirius asks_

_"SEVERUS WAS ATTACKED"_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?? How? He was attacked and you're leaving? It doesn't make any sense Hermione you know it" Sirius tries to argue but she only looks at him with tears in her eyes while dressing her clothes. 

"I don't know how it happened yet, I'll write to all of you explaining when I know"

"You can't do this, you can't just leave," he says starting to pace around the room, his fingers running through his hair, a feeling of despair starting to take over his body at the thought of her out there in danger and he staying there unable to do anything to help her "Stay Hermione, please, for us"

"For us? There's no 'us' Sirius, tell me what do we have? What do I mean to you? What future do we have? Please don't make it harder than already is, just leave me the fuck alone ok?" she knows she is not being fair the moment the words come out of her mouth but looking at the hurt look he gives her she knows it worked and leaves the room before he has a chance to respond, Sirius sits on the bed they were sharing less than half an hour before, her words echoing in his head. When Hermione enters her room, Ginny is already there waiting for her.

"You're going there, aren't you?" the redhead asks

"Yes, I can't sit here laughing and joking with everyone when he's there hurt and alone, I know that any of you gets it but I know he would do the same for me" 

"I get it, I'll help you to get your trunk ready, go take a shower before you leave" Hermione smiles at her friend with gratitude before entering in the bathroom, once her shower is over her trunk is already locked and ready and the girls head to the living room with everyone, Hermione feels her heart sink when she sees that Sirius is not there, even with their fight she was expecting to be able to give him a proper goodbye, Molly is the first to spot them 

"Hermione darling, are you sure you wanna leave?" Hermione nodded "ok, how that's gonna work? You're going to apparate in the place he is?"

"No, there's an open floo to Minerva's office, he's in Hogwarts" she answers trying to look calm and not the mess she actually is, everyone gives her tight hugs before she positioned herself in the fireplace, she gives the room a last look before throwing the Floo Powder and she could swear she saw a tall figure standing at the doorframe before being transported to Minerva's office. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms Granger, you're here," Minerva says pulling her for a hug "do you want to take your things to your room first?"

"Thank you Headmistress but I rather go straight to him if it's possible" 

"Alright, let's go then, he's in the hospital wing, Poppy is doing everything she can considering St Mungus may not be safe for him" They walk in large steps to the path that Hermione walked every year thanks to Harry's near-death experiences. When they were finally in front of the door, Hermione felt her legs weaken, not knowing if she was ready to go in but she did anyway.

She felt the tears she was holding starting to fall the instant she laid her eyes on him. He was lying, paler than she had ever seen, probably because of the loss of blood, she couldn't see it but she knew there were several injuries in his body. 

"He was-?" she wasn't able to finish 

"Tortured? Yes, with several different hexes according to what he told us, I think he's awake darling go talk to him" Minerva says squeezing her arms lightly, the small distance to his bed seemed like an eternity to Hermione, she was still crying a little when she finally stood beside his bed

"I hope you're not crying over me Granger" she heard him say with clear difficulty, opening his eyes

"Don't 'Granger' me your fucking prat" 

"Oh, I missed you too" she rolled her eyes and sit on the chair

"You're going to tell me how this happened or I'll have to hex you?"

"I'll love to see you try," he says with a laugh that seems to hurt him "Well, it's quite simple, I let them catch me"

"YOU WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE SEVERUS? AND WHY ON EARTH YOU DID THIS?" she screams 

"I'll appreciate if you just speak more quietly, I don't want the entire castle to know about it and I did it so I could put a tracker on one of them, the ministry is not even close to finding out who are they and I miss my favourite DADA professor so I thought someone had to sacrifice do it and decided to do it myself" 

"Without bothering to tell me? Really? Not even an owl with a simply parchment 'Dear Hermione, I'm on my way to try to get myself killed, love Severus' it's not that difficult" 

"First, I did not get myself killed. Second, I knew that if I told you my plan, you would drag your stubborn ass to this castle to try to change my mind and I want you to stay safe but apparently it didn't work once your stubborn ass is here anyway" 

"You're unbelievable, I don't even know what to say" 

"Thank you it's a good start since thanks to me you're closer to freedom" 

"Unbelievable, you're unbelievable, you and your giant ego," she says with an incredulous smile. And when she was starting to relax in the chair, he started screaming, making her jump out of the chair and start screaming for Poppy who arrived in a matter of seconds

_____________________________________________________________________

It was the second day after Hermione left and Sirius was in a terrible mood, he was hiding in the room trying to understand how he could be missing her that much when had been only two days and mulling over the words she said before she left when he heard a knock in the door and decided to pretend he wasn't there

"Sirius I know you're here, I can smell you," Remus says and Sirius only groans when he hears the door opening and Remus standing beside him 

"What do you want?" 

"I wanna know for how long you're going to hide here and pretend you don't miss her"

"But I don't miss her" Remus only laugh

"You can try this with everyone but me, I know you for at least three decades, you can't fool me easily," he says with a smirk on his face "not that you fooling anyone you know, everyone can see you hiding behind the door to hear Hermione's letters, Molly even read them louder so you can hear every word" 

"How they know?" 

"Well, you may have forgotten a silencing spell that night" Remus says

"What? No, I never forget silencing spell" and he tries to remember the moment he cast the spell but he can't "Fuck, I really forgot. You know she said that there's no 'us'"

"What?" 

"In the day she left, she practically said that meant nothing to her, she said we have no future" 

"You're acting like she's gone for two months and not two days but I'll let it pass 'cause it's been some time since the last time you were heartbroken"

"I'm not heartbroken" Sirius protests 

"Whatever makes you feel better but being the voice of conscience you have to understand that her friend had been attacked Sirius, she was desperate, she had no idea how he was, only that it was bad. She spent years of her life protecting her friends and she keeps trying to do so and this time she failed, give her a break for not been thinking about you two" 

"I guess you're right" 

"I'm always right, so, you never told, how was it? Everything you dreamed of?" Remus tease

"Although you're teasing, yes, she's perfect, every single moment was just, I have no words to explain"

"Wow, she let Sirius Black speechless, I thought that was something impossible, I need to congratulate her next time I see her" Sirius only roll his eyes and throw a pillow at Remus who's laughing out loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhangers this time, i have no much to say but i wanna hear you so please let me know your thoughts, how do you think they're going to fix things? Who you think it's going to make the move? I'm dying to know your vision of it, see you next chapter :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, this chapter may have some mistakes bc i didn't revise it as i should had so i'm so sorry, was a fun chapter to write and i hope you like it :)

Hermione arrived at least an hour ago and Sirius was now sitting on his bed going over every minute on his head. It had been a week since she left and they were all in the kitchen having dinner when the floo was activated in the living room, and he could see the confusion on the face of each of his friends trying to figure out who it could be but by the leap that his heart gave, Sirius was sure he already knew who was. 

He let everyone arrive first than him, not trusting himself not to hug and kiss her the moment she stepped into the room. But her heart broke at the sight he had of her entering the living room, she was a lot thinner than the last time he saw her, big dark bags under her eyes and the smile she gave Molly didn't reach her chocolate eyes.

Her gaze met his in the middle of someone's embrace - Sirius couldn't remember who since apparently everyone was dying to have her in their arms - and he swore he saw a shadow of a smile on her lips but she averted quickly when the floo was activated again and Minerva and Poppy came out of the fireplace 

"Although is lovely to see all of you may I ask what's happening?" Molly was the first to speak 

"I decided to bring Severus here to finish his treatment" Hermione replied

"And he agreed with that?" Remus asked in disbelief 

"Well, he actually can't say yes since he's under a sleep potion for a week, so he's going to find out when he wakes up" Hermione replied with a shrug making everyone laugh but he could only focus on the woman with tired eyes

"Sirius darling, can you show Poppy a room to Severus stay?" Molly's voice brought him out of his trance

"Of course, follow me, young lady" 

"You haven't changed at all have you, Sirius? Always a joker" Poppy said following him. Severus - or at least his body - arrived not long after Sirius helped Poppy finish cleaning the room, they put him to bed and went down to the living room where Molly had already served tea and cookies and Minerva got up the moment she realized they were back 

"It's lovely to see all of you again and I hope we meet again soon, thank you, Molly, for the tea but right now I'm afraid Poppy and I should head back to school once our job here is finished," and she turned to Hermione to give her a hug "I hope you're to your position sooner than later, the students miss you" 

"And please Molly, make sure she eats and sleeps properly, I've tried my best but the girl is stubborn" Poppy said also giving Hermione a hug 

"But I was sleeping and eating properly" Hermione retort

"Sorry darling but eating one single meal every other day and sleeping two hours a day cannot be considered 'eating and sleeping properly' and remembers that he probably is not going to wake up in the next two days" and that answered Sirius questions about how could she have lost weight in such a short time but Hermione just rolled her eyes. 

When the two women disappeared, she excused herself and went up to the room where Severus was taken and Sirius found himself without much to do but go up to his own room feeling his heart pounding frantically in his chest.

It was more than half past one in the morning when Sirius finally accepted that he couldn't sleep and decided to go down to the kitchen to get a shot of firewhiskey, he was halfway there when he started to hear the low voices coming from there. When he entered, he saw that it was Remus and Hermione, the conversation stopped as soon as they saw they had company and Remus started to get up 

"Well, I should get going, Dora must be wondering where I've been," he says walking to the door "thanks for the tea Hermione, good night Sirius" and just like that they're alone and both just stood there, without knowing how to act, hearts beating loudly and Sirius takes the silence as a chance to look at her, the dark bags under her eyes even more evident under the low lights from the kitchen 

"Hey" he finally says

"Hi" she replies unable to look at him "do you want some tea? I made plenty," she asks clearly nervous and he just shook his head giving her a light smile "Sirius, I own you an apology for the way I treat you that day, the things I sai-" 

"It's ok" he interrupts her and reaching out over the table to hold her hand "Really, I get it, your friend was attacked, you weren't thinking straight and I was pushing things that I shouldn't have, I would have had the same reaction if it were Remus and not Severus" 

"Thank you but I really need to make up to you"

"And I know exactly how you can do this, let me make sure you sleep more than 2 hours tonight" 

"I can't, I have to go back to Severus what if he wakes up and I'm not there?"

"Hermione, you heard Poppy, he's not going to wake up tonight but if it makes you come with me I promise you I wake you as soon as the soon arise" and suddenly he's right next to her hands extended towards her as an invitation, she can smell and his cologne and his cigarettes and she realizes she missed him enough the last days to not say yes 

She holds his hand as she stands and they both feel as if an electric current is running through their bodies and soon after they start walking towards Sirius' room, the rest of the house silent. When he opens the door and steps away to let her in, Hermione can't help but remember her last night there but unlike that night, neither of them is in a hurry this time, both are too nervous to say anything and she just waits for him to direct it. Her thoughts focused on how easy it is to let go of control when she is with him and just let him lead her like a dance. 

"I will fill the bathtub, do you prefer bubbles or not?" Sirius asks speaking for the first time since they entered the room 

"You have a bathtub?" she asks clearly excited and he nods with amusement in his eyes seeing her reaction "with bubbles then" he disappears in the bathroom and she sits on his bed, trying not to think about them having sex in that same bed a week ago, he leaves the bathroom interrupting her thoughts telling her to come in and 'make herself at home'

She walks in and doesn't bother to close the door, she takes off her clothes and walks into the bathtub feeling the warm water relaxing every muscle in her body as she dives and closes her eyes. She is not sure how much time has passed when she hears Sirius entering the bathroom.

"Is the water good?" he asks and she waves "can I come in?" unable to speak, she just makes an incoherent sound that she hopes he will understand as a yes. He chuckles looking at how comfortable she seems in the water and starts to take off his clothes.   
He enters the bathtub and sits with his back on the edge, his knees as wide as possible so that they are on either side of her and pulls her close, she supports an arm around each knee and almost lets out a groan when feel him starting to wash her hair. He washes each stir with delicacy and patience, and she can't help thinking about how that is an intimate moment.

When he is finally satisfied with her hair, he puts soap on his hands and starts to pass through her body, leaving a trail of heat where he touches and she feels him getting hard on her back. He starts to go down to her stomach, and then his hands are on her thigh and she can feel even being underwater how wet her cunt already is.

When his hand finally reaches her core, she can't help a low moan from coming out and he takes it as an encouragement and starts tracing it all the way from her entrance to her clit several times until finally inserting a finger, slowly pumping in and out of her. 

He uses his other hand to get her hair out of the way and starts giving light kisses and bites to her neck while adding a second finger and a third not long after making her moan louder, he curls his fingers knowing that she is close and increases the speed of the thrusts, making her moan more and more until he takes the other hand to her clit and it falls apart on his fingers with a soft moan. 

She tries to reach out to take his hard cock that she feels on her back but he stops her, whispering that the intention is for her to relax and not to him to have pleasure. He pulls her to lie on his chest and her head finds shelter in the curve of his neck while he kisses her forehead, they just stay there for longer than Hermione can handle it, and she finds harder to keep her eyes open at every passing minute

"You asked me that day what you are to me and I thought a lot about it and to be honest I have no clue. You are like coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning and you saved me. That's all I know" he says and she can only lace her fingers on his and give him a lazy kiss before her eyes close and she falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greys fans probably catch the MerDer reference, i love this line and i rewatched this episode before writing this chapter and i needed to use it, as always let me know what you think :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, thanks for all the kudos and comments :)

Hermione was dreaming about tests and classes when a kiss on one of her cheeks woke her, then another kiss in the other cheek and her forehead, her chin and her mouth. She felt the strong body lying next to her, heat emanating from him. She remembered vaguely when Sirius took her from the bathtub, wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the room, it was almost like remember a dream but it wasn't, she remembered the feeling of him dressing her in a shirt that had his smell and the feeling of him brushing her hair carefully - which she would be forever grateful - and finally lay her in the bed, lying next to her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sirius standing above her, smiling 

"What are you doing?" she asks

"Waking you, as we agreed remember? So you can go back to Snape's room." 

She groans at the reminder that she can't go back to sleep and rolls out of bed, far from the tempting heat of Sirius' body and starts to look for her clothes. When she asks if she can keep his shirt - that it's way more comfortable than any of hers - he agrees and tells her how they 'may have forgotten a silencing spell that day' making her groan even more. 

With shame corroding all of her body she decides to skip breakfast and go straight to Snape's room - stopping only to get her book in her room - to avoid Molly's judging eyes. But the woman took her word on keep Hermione eating properly and not long after she took her place in a chair next to the bed, Molly entered the room with a tray containing food enough for an entire family.

"Good morning darling, I imagined you would be here, why weren't you at breakfast?" Molly asks

"Good morning Mrs Weasley, I just wasn't feeling very hungry" 

And that you would be the perfect excuse if her stomach didn't decide at that moment to make her aware that it wasn't happy with the lack of food. Molly only smile at her and chuckled before starting to make her a plate of food. She watched Hermione eat only making comments about Severus state, but once her plate was empty she put it in the tray again and sat next to her, grabbing her hands.

"Darling I know why you didn't come for breakfast this morning, he told you that we know right? And don't try to play dumb when you're wearing his shirt" Hermione chuckles with her

"Ok, he did and I was embarrassed to face everyone knowing that you know, he's Harry's godfather and I don't think I can deal with him looking at me differently, with any of you actually"

"Oh sweet, you are like a daughter to me and Arthur, you know that, so I won't lie to you that I wasn't very happy to know that you are with him, I think that he's way too old for you but after a few thoughts it made sense, you have always been more mature than any of the kids so maybe someone of your age won't be able to keep up with you," and Hermione chuckles "about Harry, I don't think he's happy about it and you've been his best friend for long enough to know that he won't tell you this unless you start the conversation and I really think you should, explain him the situation"

"How I explain something that I don't even know what it is? I mean, you know Sirius, each night a different girl, how I know that I'm not just a replacement once he can't get out" 

"I don't think you are darling, but you'll only know if you ask him that and if you feel that you can't ask him, you should ask yourself if you should be with him, but now I gotta go, tell me if you need anything" 

"Thanks, Molly" the woman only winks at her before exiting the room, leaving Hermione with a lot of things to think about, she grabbed her book trying to go back to the reading but for the first time in her life, a book wasn't enough to get her out of reality. She was lost in her thoughts an hour later, the book is forgotten on her lap when the body on the bed started to move and she heard his voice

"Why on Merlin's name I'm not in Hogwarts, Hermione?" Severus asks

"Hi Severus, good to see you too, glad to know you're alive even though you shouldn't awake until tomorrow," she says getting out of her chair while he rolls his eyes "how did you know it was me?" 

"You're the only witch stubborn enough to take me out of there when I specifically said I didn't want to" was her turn to roll her eyes

"Well, the students started to try to discover who was in your bed and I couldn't be seen there and wouldn't let you behind so a thank you would be enough instead of being a pain in my ass" 

"Thank you," he says sarcastic and looks at her for the first time, head from to toe "since when are you shagging him?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about or who you're talking about" she replies trying to play dumb but feeling her entire body turns pink

"I'm talking about you shagging Sirius" 

"Why do you think I'm shagging someone? And if I was shagging someone why it would be Sirius?"

"First, I can smell the shampoo in your hair, it's not the one you use. Second, you're wearing his shirt, both of that combine with your defensive response makes me have sure that I'm right," and Hermione only wants to punch him until the smirk on his face disappeared "and about Sirius, it's actually pretty simple, I know you're never going back to Weasley, Potter is not an option and you would be interested in someone you could have an intellectual conversation about any single thing you find interesting which only let us with Black and Lupin and we both know that Lupin is too moral correct to shag a former student who is also the best friend of his dead friends, but Black wouldn't have that much problem" 

"I have no idea of why i'I'mour friend, your a fucking prat" 

"Yes, but I'm right aren't I?"

The rest of the morning passed smoothly, Hermione felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders when she saw that Severus was really better, the sleep potion had helped to heal the wounds more quickly, and despite some pains - which he said were minimal - he was practically healed. At lunch, he refused her offer to help him shower, and she went down to lunch, promising to eat quickly to bring him lunch.

Everyone was in the middle of lunch, laughing at something Luna said when they heard heavy footsteps arriving in the kitchen seconds before Severus came in and said good afternoon. Hermione stood up quickly, heading towards him and Sirius couldn't help but pay attention to their interaction, not knowing what to do with the hand that seconds ago was on her thigh under the tables.

"What are you doing here? I told you I would take you lunch upstairs" she says

"Yes and I saved you from the trouble, I'm fine Hermione don't worry I can walk ok?" and Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the way Severus reach his hand on Hermione's arms while he was talking and started to caress with his fingertips, or the way his hands were on her back when they walked to the table and his jaw clenched when he saw the squeeze he gave on her waist before they sat down.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the day went, Hermione was surprised to see how Severus was being sociable with the rest of the house, they were far from friends she knew, but it wasn't hostile as she always feared it would be. She wasn't exactly paying attention to the conversation at the moment, her mind wondering at Sirius who had been strangely quiet the entire day and after the dinner refused to stay in the living room with everyone, the moment it happened she exchanged looks with Remus, that only shook his head as saying for her not to worry and followed Sirius upstairs.

It took almost an hour for them to join everyone again in the living room, Remus looking very amused by whatever they had done and, having no trouble to find his place next to Tonks. Sirius stood for a long time as if wondering where to sit, before crossing the room and sitting on the floor, his back against the sofa that Hermione shared with Severus, his head resting on her thighs and she lets out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and starts to pet Sirius' hair, trying at all costs to avoid the look that Harry was giving them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, I'm back, thanks again for all the kudos and comments :)

_ "Sirius stood for a long time as if wondering where to sit, before crossing the room and sitting on the floor, his back against the sofa that Hermione shared with Severus, his head resting on her thighs and she lets out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and starts to pet Sirius' hair, trying at all costs to avoid the look that Harry was giving them." _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered an easy conversation, Sirius never leaving his spot on the floor or Hermione's hand leaving his hair, he was still a little too quiet but she decided to let go for now. Someone - and she couldn't quite remember anymore who was - decided that the evening was lovely and the only way to make things better was drinking.

And now they stood there way tipsier than anyone would admit, Severus was telling the embarrassing story of her first day as a professor and she leaned toward him to laugh and try to stop him and put her hand on his thigh, too busy to notice the icy look Sirius gave to the movement. 

"There's anything else in this house except firewhiskey? I don't think I can drink it anymore" Hermione asked for anyone in specific 

"There's red wine in the kitchen, that will suit your palate too sophisticated for firewhiskey, love?" Sirius replied mocking, leaning his head back so he could look at her and she nods "Then Harry, you would mind going to the kitchen to get it? I think you're the only one who knows besides me and I'm very comfortable right now"

Shortly after Harry went to the kitchen, Hermione realized that this would be one of the only times to find him alone and decided to go after him, giving the excuse to get more glasses and cups. She entered the kitchen with the certainty that he would hear her frantic heart and found him with two bottles in his hands clearly deciding between them.

"Any preference?" he asks without really looking at her 

"Not really" and the only sign that he heard was the little nod he gave as she summoned up the courage to start the conversation she was so afraid "Harry, I think we should talk" 

"About?"

"You know about what" 

"Do I Hermione? 'Cause I don't think I do, I don't remember you telling me" and for the first time since she entered the kitchen he looked at her and the hurt look in his face made her heartbreak 

"Harry, I know you're hurt and-"

"Of course I'm hurt Hermione, you're my best friend and he is my fucking godfather and any of two could bloody tell me? Instead, I find out hearing you moaning in the door next to my room, so just tell me and please be honest, why didn't told me?" 

"To be honest I don't quite know" he let out a sarcastic laugh and starts to walk away 

"Oh, that's comforting, you best friend shag your godfather and hides it from you without knowing why"

"No, Harry wait" and he stops without turning to face her "I didn't told you be 'cause I never thought it would happen, in my head he was bored and I was there so he was just flirting for the fun of it. Then it happened but the next morning Severus was attacked and I left" 

"If I hadn't found out, would you have told me or would you have kept it a secret?" they just stand there in silence for a moment before she answers 

"I wouldn't have told you, not because I don't trust you or want you to know, I'm just afraid, terrified actually, that I'm just a distraction from his boredom, and that once this all is over we'll be over too"

"He'll be a fool if he let you go" was his final words as he leaves the kitchen without looking at her and she allowed herself to smile knowing that it was his way to let her know that things would be alright between them. 

She returned to her seat, filling her glass half of the way and ensuring that Sirius' head was resting on her thigh once she sat down, happily drinking her wine and watching her friends get along.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius never thought of himself as a jealous person, but seeing Hermione's interactions with Snape throughout the night were making his blood boil and he couldn't help thinking that the son of a bitch was doing it on purpose. Although her hand never left his hair, as the night wore on, she was getting closer to Severus, her head was now resting on his shoulder. 

"Hey," Severus said holding Hermione's chin and lifting it so she was looking at him "you look beautiful when you drink wine"

"Do I?" she asks maliciously and posing and Severus laugh

"Yes, your whole face is flushed with red, it's adorable" she laughs openly and the sound makes Sirius feel controversial feelings because YES she looks beautiful drinking wine and YES it's adorable but he should be the one saying those things to her and having that laugh directed at him.

And that's when he decides he can't take it anymore and gets up to go to his room giving the excuse that it's too late and he doesn't want to be late for breakfast, he gives her a kiss in her forehead and leaves. 

He stays in the room brooding over all the feelings - which he will never admit that is jealousy - for several minutes until he hears a knock on the door

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was startled when Sirius got up so abruptly. When she asked if it was okay he just said it was too late and that he didn't want to be late for breakfast. Although everyone bought the excuse, she was not entirely convinced, especially with the less than three seconds kiss that he placed on her forehead before leaving, something was wrong and she was going to find out.

It turned out that when Sirius left everyone noticed that it was actually quite late and everyone decided to end the night, each going to their respective room and Hermione followed Severus to his.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked when she entered the room 

"Getting ready to sleep" 

"Oh no, you're not sleeping here"

"Why?"

"One, you are dying to go to sleep with him. Two, I know he's waiting for you, he would be an idiot if he weren't. Three, I think he's capable of trying to murder me if you sleep here, he was not very happy when I said that you are beautiful drunk, which you are, so just don't even try to elaborate excuses to me to sleep here, just go there already put a damn silencing spell this time, I have no desire to have the same experience your friends had" 

Hermione stared at him for a few minutes and opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out, who was she trying to fool anyway? She helped him take his potions and make his bed before kissing him good night and heading in the opposite direction from his room, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she knocks on the door.

She stood there for what looked like hours before the door was open and a shirtless Sirius was staring at her, none of them said anything, her eyes expressing her desire until he opened more the door so she could walk in, without saying anything as she passed him.

"You guys like to be touching each other huh?" he said as he closed the door and she frowned, not sure she understood "You and Severus, you spent the whole day with your hands on each other"

"Is that why you were so weird all day?" she says getting closer to him and placing her hands on his neck, holding his hair tight and standing on tiptoe to whisper in his ear "You were jealous of Severus' hands on my body?"

She heard him groan as he grabbed her waist and in seconds he changed their position, causing her to hit her back hard against the wall. One of their hands went to her hair and unkindly gripped it tightly, forcing her head to the side and leaning down to say in her ear

"Do you want his hands on your body, love?" he asks in a very low and husky voice making it difficult to control her body's reaction to it "If you want, we can go up to his room and ask to join us, would you like that?"

And then she realizes what he's asking and can't explain why it looks so arousing and why she is feeling her core getting wetter. But she doesn't have much time to think about it because in a matter of seconds they are walking - his hands are still on her hair and on her waist - and suddenly he throws her on the bed.

It doesn't take long for him to join her on the bed, climbing up until his head is level with her ear again, one of his legs between her thighs making light pressure.

"Would you like love, to have the two of us here in bed?" he asks taking bites on her ear lobe and her neck, alternating between a bite and a question "Would you like it, wouldn't you, having two men touch you at the same time"  **_ bite _ ** "sucking on your nipples" **_ bite _ ** and she curses herself mentally, why is he putting this on her head? And principally why she is enjoying this? "have two cocks just for you, would you like that wouldn’t you?" and she can't answer - too focused on the bite that would definitely leave marks and on how she can feel her knickers so soaked it's already leaking to her thighs - until she feels his hand coming out of her waist and then the sharp pain that came from the same hand, making her moan "I asked a fucking question, kitten, would you like that or not?" he asks again with a false tone of annoyance

"Fuck, no, I wouldn't like that" she lies

"Not?" he asks looking into her eyes for the first time and she feel the air leave her lungs at the lust she finds there, "I think you're lying, but I'm glad I have a way to find out," he says taking his hand under the skirt she is wearing and, groaning as he finds her soaked knickers and she feels his erection getting even harder on her thigh.

"I thought you said you wouldn't like it, kitten," he says as a finger opens her lips over her knickers and finds her clit making her moan

"S-Sirius the silencing spell" she remembers and he and he just makes a hand movement "wandless? Show off"

He smirks before he explores her cunt again "Tell me Hermione," and she shivers at the sound of her name in his voice "do you know what kind of girl would get so wet at the thought of being fucked by two men?"

"A slut" she practically moans the answer when he slides his hand inside her knickers 

"Good girl" he praises her, easily sliding one finger into her heated core "But you're my little slut aren't you?" adding a second finger and curling them so that they touch her sweet spot, Sirius began to move them vigorously within Hermione's body making her back arch "What would your friends say if they knew that you were my little slut, eager to have two dicks just for you" 

"S-S-Sirius p-please, m-more" is all Hermione was able to say, she knew she should be embarrassed and not aroused by his words - he was calling her a slut for Merlin sake - but it just felt so right in his voice 

"Like this?" he asks pressing his thumb on her clit making her moan even louder and he could feel her inner starting walls clutching his fingers "come in my fingers, come for me Hermione" and she did, soaking his fingers as she quivered. 

He holds her until she stops shaking and then kisses her, light and calm kisses at first, until his call demands passage and she gives it, feeling her core starting to get hot with need again.

"Although I loved to know what little slut you are, I do not like to share, hand and knees on the bed" and looking in his grey eyes she knows that is not a request. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always: let me know what you think :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, new chapter i hope you like it :)

_ "Although I loved to know what little slut you are, I do not like to share, hand and knees on the bed" and looking into his grey eyes she knows that is not a request.  _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione did as ordered and waited for him to take off his clothes before come back to the bed, he stroked her hips as he squeezed the base of his cock, tubbing the head against her clit. After hearing her begging for a few long seconds he took mercy on her and pushed into her body. 

"Oh, Merlin" Hermione moaned, grabbing the mattress under her hands 

Sirius wasted no time waiting for Hermione to get used to his size, he began to roughly thrust into her, gaining great pleasure from the noises that came from her lips.

"You like that?" Sirius growled, slapping her arse cheeks making her gasp "You like my cock stretching out your cunt?" she only moaned. 

Sirius pulled Hermione's head up by her hair, never stopping his rhythm and said, "Alright, love, scream for me" and she did, tumbling over the edge, screaming as the pleasure consumed her, her cunt clamping down violently on his cock.

Sirius let out a roar and shot his come deep into her body, his hands gripping her hips so hard that she knew she would be bruise later. He collapsed beside her, pulling her into his arms, breathing heavily into her hair and neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded "Do you need anything? Water? Wine? Food? I can go grab something if you need" she smiled before kissed him, a sweet and tender kiss, her hands caressing one of his cheeks and neck and his hand travel down the way her spine and back.

"I'm fine, I'm filthy though, I need a shower before sleep," she said before reluctantly getting up and reaching out to him as an invitation. 

They were too sleepy to talk a lot during the shower, so they just enjoyed each other's company, occasionally stealing kisses. Sirius didn't care when Hermione stepped out of the shower and went straight to his wardrobe to get one of his T-shirts to wear as pyjamas.

**_ 'indeed the most beautiful creature that ever walked on earth' _ ** he thought as she crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to his chest. 

"Hey, promise me that you will tell me if I cross the line?" Sirius asked suddenly as he patted her arm

"Where's this coming from?" and she had to wait several seconds before he started talking again

"I lost control today and was scared for a second earlier, as soon as we were 'done', that I had gone too far" and it was at that moment that Hermione lifted her head to look at Sirius and realized that she had seen several versions of him over the years - 'the joking Sirius' 'the funny Sirius' 'the crazy Sirius' - but that was the first time she had seen him being vulnerable.

"You haven't crossed the line, Sirius, I trust you, tonight was incredible and of course I'll always tell how I'm felling" 

She said raising her head to plant a kiss on his lips before resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart, and wrap her legs around his. He summoned a blanket and covered them, she starts stroking his cheek at the same time he starts stroking her hair the way he knows she likes it and he is surprised when she closes her eyes and purrs

"Did you just purr?" he asks mocking

"No, I don't purr I'm not a bloody cat" she replies even though she knows that the sound that came out of her mouth was definitely a purr

"If you say so, kitten" and she rolls her eyes before closing them again and letting sleep take over her listening to his laughter and felling his hands on her hair.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing happened in the past week and even Hermione who never had a problem with routine was getting stressed.

Everyone was at their limit and it was impossible to ignore that the atmosphere in the house was getting more and more tense with each passing day. Little things became reason for massive arguments and Hermione found herself screaming at Ginny over a shirt - which she later discovered she had left in Sirius' room -

They were gathered in the living room, Hermione was sitting on a sofa stroking Sirius' hair, who was lying on the sofa with his head on her lap, reading a book and trying to ignore the silent tension in the room when Tonks started to speak. 

"Do you know what I don't understand?" she started and Remus interrupted trying to prevent another discussion from starting

"Dora, please" he begged, putting his hand on her arm but she just moved so that his hand left her body and continued

"Kingsley sends an owl a day since Severus put the tracker on saying that they are very close to catching the culprits but nothing ever happens and it's been what? Two weeks? And they haven't found out, why don't they just let us help?"

"They found out about Gregory Goyle didn't they?" Sirius replied clearly tired of the arguments and Hermione closed her eyes hoping that no one would scream that night

"But that was all and we cannot say that it is exactly a surprise" Tonks replies frustrated

"They're monitoring Goyle, Tonks, seeing where he's going, who he's talking to, they're talking to Draco to see if he knows anything, we just need to believe that Kingsley is doing his best and wait," Hermione says hoping it will help her friend to calm down.

"I'm tired of waiting, I'm tired of just sitting here and pretending that nothing is happening when I'm a fucking trained Auror and I might as well be out there helping" Tonks responds in exasperation before getting up and stomping out. It was possible to cut the tension of the room with a knife and nobody said anything for a few minutes

"I'm going to talk to her, she's just frustrated," Remus says getting up and going in the same direction that Tonks left.

"We all are, and tell her I told you to say that stomping like a child is not going to help her prove her point," Sirius says with a smirk on his face trying to ease the tension in the room

"But she kinda has a point," Severus says joining the conversation for the first time

"Not the time, Severus" Hermione replies with a warning tone

"We almost spent a whole day without anyone getting upset, I really thought we could do it," Ginny says making everyone laugh for the first time in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual: let me know what you think :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little smut (is literally just smut actually) for because i spent too much time without an update and it's Christmas, trying to decide how I was gonna end this story, so I hope you like it and we're heading to the end of this story.

They were sitting in the table with everyone waiting for dinner, Molly had been expelled from the kitchen by Kreacher and was sitting on the table as well. They were talking excitedly about the last letter sent by Kingsley saying he had good news and would meet everyone in the morning when she feels his palm lands heavily on her thigh.

Hermione is asked if she thinks they'll be free after the meeting and her breathing is already shaky when she says they can have hope as his hand begins to toy with the hem of her dress; his fingertips gliding along her smooth skin and then inching her dress up her thighs. As soon as the attention turns to Harry, she turns to Sirius and plays coy.

"What do you think you're doing there?" she whispers 

"I'm not doing anything" he answers with a smirk on his face

A moan tries to escape her lips and she quickly catches herself remembering that they're not alone and they can be seen and definitely heard. 

Luckily a thick tablecloth spills generously over the edges of the table concealing just how close his fingers keep inching towards her centre. How his fingers keep stroking up and down her thigh, his palm flattening on her thigh as he cups the heated skin, and how her knickers are now practically soaked through.

Sirius waits until the attention comes back to her to take it one step further. When she's happily talking about what she thinks Kreacher is cooking, he makes his move. As his fingers found their mark with unerring accuracy, Hermione gasped and straightened in her seat. 

He didn't stop, instead, he circled her knicker-covered clit with his finger while she covered her slip-up with a laugh and an excuse about how she's very excited for dinner.

"Excited for dinner, huh?" Sirius whispers in her ear "That's what has you this wet?"

Hermione whimpers quietly as fingers continue to dance over her clit, rubbing side to side, the lace of her knickers providing wonderful friction against the sensitive nub. One look to Remus in the other side of the table and she can tell by the way he's smirking and shooking his head that he knows what is happening thanks to his werewolf senses.

Sirius can tell by her erratic breathing that she's enjoying the way her knickers rub against her, the lace giving a roughness that is certainly welcomed, but given the tight space in the table, he doesn't need another obstacle in his way, so with one move of his hands, her knickers are gone

He parts her outer lips with his fingers, finding her wet, warm, and waiting. He gives just a little, pressing forward so she envelops his fingers. But just as quickly as he gives he takes away, running his fingers up the length of her centre and teasing her clit once again.  
"Please Sirius," she begs, trying to whisper, her face fixed with a smile hoping that she's giving nothing away. "Please, please, please."

This time, he obliges. He dips in a finger in her wetness, testing, before he slips a finger inside. He nearly groans at the feeling of her surrounding his finger. Instead, he watches as she bites her lip when he starts to slowly pump his finger in and out.

She's not watching him as he watches her. She's watching out for the other people in the room, making sure that no one has noticed anything up with them. Luckily, everyone is too focus on the conversation. She leans forward, grinding herself onto his hand as she rests her elbows on the table.

He marvels at how well she's able to hide her mounting pleasure. The only sign is the quiet, barely noticeable tremor that rocks her body as she writhes against his palm. Her composure is lost for just a moment when she slips a second finger inside her and keeps a steady rhythm pumping it in and out. She ducks her head and whispers "fuck" under her breath.

He drops a kiss to her shoulder and reminds her to keep quiet. They don't want to be caught.

She stills her rocking hips as Severus starts to stare at them, Sirius does the opposite of her and begins stroking her deeper as Severus asks everything is okay and if there is anything wrong. She ekes out a "we're fine, thank you" just as Sirius flicks his thumb across her hard clit.

Hermione soon develops a rhythm with his ministrations, rocking against him to get his fingers as deep as they can go. Her breathing starts to quicken and becomes more ragged.

Sirius knows that she's close. He's spent his time slowly building her up, teasing her, listening to her beg and try her best to keep her composure so no one knows that naughty things that they're up to underneath the table. 

And now he wants to see her come. To clench down on his fingers while her orgasm courses through her body forcing her to stay silent so she doesn't attract attention.

"This turns you on, doesn't it? You're my little exhibitionist, aren't you?" Sirius asks with a low voice to only her listen as he crooks his fingers inside of her, hitting just the right spot. "The chance that someone might know what we're up to, that they might know that my fingers are deep inside of you right now."

Hermione nods her head, knowing that her voice would betray her if she dared to speak to answer him.

Sirius feels her coming undone on his fingers. He studies her as she presses her lips tightly together, desperate to not make any noise as his fingers stroke her g-spot. One of her hands is clutching the tablecloth while her other hand clenches and unclenches by her side. She ducks her head then turns to him. Her face is starting to get flushed and her eyes are pleading with him to take her over the edge.

Sirius begins stroking her faster, applying as much pressure as he could from his position. She's so close and he's determined to make her come right there surrounded by their friends. He hears her little pants of pleasure, the sighs that she can't hold back even through clenched teeth. He watches as her eyes glaze over as the very first hint of an orgasm begins coursing through her body.

He slows down his strokes as her orgasm rolls through her body but he doesn't remove his fingers. She gives up some pretence of not trying to be caught and rests her forehead on the table as he continues to pumps in and out and everyone starts to turn the attention to her, asking if she's okay. Sirius says in the most casual tone that she's just a little dizzy but that she'll be fine soon.

Seconds later, he removes his fingers from her and rests his hand on her thigh. His other hands start to rub soothing circles on her back, letting her come down from her high, letting her pleasure abate.

He's holding one glass of water out to her when she lifts her head from the edge of the table. Her skin is pink and flushed and there's a satisfied gleam to her eyes as she accepts the water and takes a sip. She's still getting her breathing under her control as she fans herself with her hand, trying to cool down a little. 

Her eyes widen when he brings his hand up from her thigh and tastes her in front of everyone. She gets up to go up to the room to calm down and clean up and Sirius also gets up saying that he will help her up so as not to have an accident. When they are far enough to not be heard, she turns to him.

"What was that about? I mean, it was incredibly hot but Remus and Severus definitely know what we were doing."

"Remus to know was a risk I was willing to take and Snape, well, I wanted him to know what we were doing," he says smirking and she just looks at him incredulously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think and it's too late to wish Merry Christmas? :) see you next chapter


End file.
